A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: CHAPTER 8! UPDATE KILAT! "KITA MUNDUR KAU MENGERTI!" /"GIT! TAK TAHUKAH KAU PINTU ITU–"/"ENGLAND! MALAYSIA DISERANG!"/"MAH– Apa"/"Malaysia. Dibom habis-habisan sama Indonesia."/"Menurut perkembangan terbaru Singapore, Brunei, dan Timor-Timur menyatakan perang kepada Malaysia."/"Seluruh dunia mempertanyakan, inikah awal perang dunia ke-3?" Inilah awal Perang.
1. Berita Mengejutkan!

A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Hetalia Axis Powers: Himaruya Hidekazu

Warning: OCs, OOC, Crack pairing!

.

Hiruk pikuk terdengar. Berbagai umpatan dan kata-kata kasar, terkadang argumentasi dan suara gentong yang sedang digergaji pun ikut menambah keributan. "Dasar bloody Frog! #$%^&*()(*&^%$$# " kata seorang. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol…." Kata yang lain. "Jangan curi tomatku, bastard!" yang diujung menimpali. "Grooook… Grooooook…." Dengkur seseorang dengan kucing di atas perutnya.

"Heh! Jangan sok lu, ya! Tambah hari tambah ngelunjak! Kalau lu nyoba nyuri budaya gue lagi, ngek! Abis nyawa lo!" teriak seorang personifikasi perempuan. "Yang ada itu kamu yang jangan sok! Semua itu kebudayaanku. Kamu yang jangan senaknya nyuri-nyuri seenaknya!" balas seorang personifikasi laki-laki disebelahnya. Lalu, dash! Aura gelap berwarna ungu kehitaman menguar dahsyat.

"Ana~~ Hentikan yandere!Indonesia, ana!" teriak yang lain sambil menurunkan gajahnya dan berlari menghadang personifikasi perempuan tadi. Sontak, kedelapan temannya yang lain ikut membantu. "LEPASKAN AKOE! AWAS KAOE MALAJSIA! KOE GOROK MATAMOE PITJCEK! THAILAND! LEPASKAN AKOE!" Bahkan sisi ejaan lama personifikasi wanita dengan rambut dikuncir satu memakai seragam coklat ala kepolisian itu sudah keluar.

BRAAAAK! Sebuah gebrakan meja baru bisa menghentikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi. "Bisakah kalian diam? Tak tahukah bahwa kita sedang melakukan rapat? Apakah kalian tidak pernah membaca buku karya Tatang Kemana yang berjudul 'Cara-cara Benar Untuk Menghadiri dan Mengikuti Rapat dengan Baik dan Benar' hah?" sederet kalimat satu nafas itu membuat semuanya bergidik.

"Jika kalian terus membuang waktu, aku pergi." Kata personifikasi Negara tadi, Germany. Ia mengambil iPad-nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Semua orang disitu memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku juga." Kata seorang yang lain. Ternyata Indonesia. Ia mengambil bambu runcingnya, lalu mengikuti teman hubungan bilateral-nya yang sudah berjalan 5 tahun.

Tak lama, keadaan pun sunyi. Bahkan dengkuran keras tadi sudah tak terdengar. "Baiklah. Ada lagi?" Tanya sang HERO A.K.A America. "Aku juga keluar." Ucap personifikasi berambut jabrik dengan iris hijau. Ia mengambil pipa tembakaunya lalu ikut berjalan keluar. "Puas kau, America?" Tanya England dengan aksen british-nya yang kental. "Aku juga." Katanya sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai ruangan itu akhirnya kosong.

.

"Germany!" teriak Indonesia di koridor. Germany berbalik dan melihat Indonesia berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Indonesien?" Tanya Germany. "Hosh…, hosh…, sebentar. Aku capek. Sebentar." Kata Indonesia putus-putus. Tak lama, Indonesia menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa hubungan bilateral kita masih berlanjut?" Tanya Indonesia. Germany menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, 'Tentu. Memang kenapa?" jawab sekaligus Tanya Germany. "Ah…, tidak… Aku mendengar kalau hubungan bilateral ini akan berhenti. Mungkin aku salah dengar saja…" jawab Indonesia.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke rumahmu saja, Indonesien. Siapa tahu itu benar." Tawar Germany. Indonesia sedikit terkejut. "Ehm…, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Indonesia. "M-maksudku, biayanya pasti mahal. Dan aku hanya punya satu tiket untuk kembali ke Indonesia."

Germany _**tersenyum **_pada Indonesia, "Tidak apa-apa, Indonesien. Aku akan membayar sendiri." Kata Germany. Indonesia mengangguk. "Danke, Germany." Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan World Meeting Hall itu dan menuju bandara.

* * *

IKLAN FIC

Kelahiran dua putri merubah segalanya…

Bagaimana dua takdir yang penuh dengan konflik dan pertikaian telah menanti keduanya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti kakak…"

"Bayangkan tentang apa yang bisa kita lakukan bersama, Putri Matahari…"

.

Bagaimana ramalan kuno terwujud…

Dan melingkupi jalan hidup mereka.

.

"Kerajaan ini tidak butuh orang lemah seperti dia!"

"Apa aku ini lemah?"

.

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai…

.

"SUDUH BASANTA!"

.

"PEDHANG RAWI!"

.

.

Ratitya lan Sitaresmi ing Dirgantara chapter 1

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: Indonesia twins, Netherlands, Australia, UK, Malaysia, Japan

Introducing: Surabaya, Majapahit

**Segera di Fandom Hetalia Indonesia**

* * *

Tin! Tin! Tin! Tin!

Bel mobil terus dibunyikan. Jalanan penuh sesak dan padat. "Maaf ya, Jakarta memang selalu macet. Meskipun sudah lama kerjasama sama kamu, tetap saja seperti ini…" keluh Indonesia. "Berarti ini agenda kita untuk tahun depan." Kata Germany sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan. "Tch!" TIIIIN! Umpat Indonesia sambil menekan klakson mobilnya kuat-kuat saat sebuah sepeda motor memotong jalurnya. Germany menggelengkan kepala. "Dan kau harus menyelesaikan masalah seperti tadi."

Indonesia tertawa garing. "Maaf… Walaupun sudah menjalankan hubungan bilateral dan membenahi berbagai hal, untuk yang satu ini masih susah." Kata Indonesia. Germany menoleh ke arah Nesia. "Apa perlu kudatangkan polisi dari Negaraku?" Tanya Germany. Indonesia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap mata biru Germany. Berkeringat dingin.

"Eh…, nggak usah deh… Aku cari aman saja…" jawab Indonesia. Ia pernah diberi tahu oleh Italy tentang 'Surga' dan 'Neraka'. Bisa masuk 'Neraka' dia kalau Germany mengirim polisi dari rumahnya. "Hm…, baiklah." Respon Germany. Indonesia kembali berkutat dengan kemacetan jalan yang terjadi di Jakarta. Bagaikan menyisir rambut yang habis disasak atau ingin membetulkan benang kusut yang sudah karatan, dalam waktu 4 jam, akhirnya Indonesia berhasil lolos dari kemacetan itu.

.

"Permisi, Bos…" panggil Indonesia. Bosnya yang sedang menulis sesuatu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum saat melihat Indonesia dan Germany di ambang pintu. "Masuklah, Indonesia. Terima kasih Mr. Germany, sudah mau mengantar Indonesia…" kata Bos Indonesia. Germany mengangguk. "Bos, apa benar hubungan bilateral kita akan diputus?" Tanya Indonesia. "Hah? Kamu dapat kabar itu darimana?" Tanya bos Indonesia.

"Aku pernah nggak sengaja denger sesuatu seperti itu…" jawab Indonesia. "Oh… Kalau hubungan bilateral sih, iya. Maaf ya, Mr. Germany. Tetapi, mulai tahun depan, kami akan menghentikan hubungan bilateral dengan Bundesrepublik Deutschland." Kata bos Indonesia. Tentu saja kedua orang personifikasi itu kaget. "BOS! Kenapa?!" protes Indonesia. Tapi Germany memegangi tangannya.

"Frau Indonesia.., tidak apa-apa. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas hubungan bilateral yang sangat baik selama 64 tahun ini… Dankeschön." Kata Germany. "Germany…, pasti ada yang salah. Bos! Ini tidak benar, kan?!" kata Indonesia. Bos Indonesia meletakkan pulpen yang dipegangnya. "Maaf, Nesia… Tapi itu benar."

.

Germany's POV

Kata-kata tadi menusuk hatiku. Sungguh. Selama 5 tahun bekerja sama dengan Indonesien dalam bidang apapun, sesuatu mulai tumbuh diantara kami. Bukan sebatas teman, tetapi lebih dari itu. Perasaan ingin…, memiliki… Pantas Niederlande terus mengejarnya. Tapi, 'dia' sudah memutuskan hubungan kami.

"Bos, kenapa kita tidak melanjutkn hubungan bilateral ini?!" Kulihat Indonesien masih protes. "Nesia…, mengertilah…" pinta bosnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa hubungan bilateral ini berhenti ditengah-tengah. Pip pip, pip pip, pip pip, suara HP-ku terdengar pelan dan menggetarkan saku celanaku. "Hallo?" kataku sambil menjawab telepon. Dua orang itu langsung berhenti bertengkar. "Ja? Hm, Ja, ich will kommt sofort. Begreifen." Dan aku pun kembali memasukkan HP-ku ke dalam saku.

"Siapa?" Tanya Indonesien. "Bos-ku." Jawabku. Ya, yang menelepon tadi itu bosku. Beliau menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke Berlin. "Apa kau disuruh kembali?" Tanya Indonesien lagi. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Germany…" panggil Indonesien, tapi aku tidak meresponnya. "Enstchuldigung." Kataku, lalu meninggalkan ruangan dan pulang.

.

Reichtag, Berlin, Germany.

"Duduklah, Germany." Kata bos-ku. Aku segera duduk. "Kau tahu bahwa hubungan bilateral kita dengan Indonesien telah berakhir?" tanya bos-ku. Aku mengangguk. Ah, rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar di dadaku. "Aku mendengarnya langsung dari Bos-nya." Jawabku. Bos-ku mengangguk-angguk. "Apa kau tahu kenapa hubungan bilateral kita berhenti?" Tanya bos-ku lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku. "Hubungan bilateral kita berakhir karena kita akan melakukan Unilateral."

"!" aku kaget. Sangat kaget. Apa itu berarti…, kami akan…, menikah? "Apa kau senang?" Tanya bosku lagi. Aku masih speechless. "A-apa?" tanyaku. Bos-ku memandangku heran. "Kau tidak dengar, Deutschland? Tahun depan, kita akan melakukan hubungan Uni. Kau akan menikah dengan Indonesien."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hola-hola! Kembali bersama saya! Prolognya garing banget. Kependekkan dan minim diskripsi. Saya nggak suka buat fic yang terlalu banyak diksinya!

Yah, ini adalah fanfic GermanNesia ketiga saya! Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah? Oh iya, settingannya tahun 2077. Anggep aja Indonesia dan Jerman udah hubungan bilateral lama. Btw, makasih buat setiap orang yang sudah mereview Gara-gara Congklak, HetaOni Trailer, Indonesia sih Hebat…, Katanya…, dan Tebak-tebakkan Cucok Rumping.

Saya gaje banget ya? And…, saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan setiap orang yang mendukung saya. Moga-moga, fic saya nggak tambah ancur. Oh ya, monggo di-add fb saya dengan nama Bening Lintang. Masukin saya ke forum Hetalia Anda dong….. Yukari-san! Anda sudah saya add! Dikonfirm ya!

OK, Terima kasih semua. Review-nya monggo… Eh, nanti Indonesia bakalan sering pake nama manusianya di chapter 3 atau 4. Dan, tadi ada iklan fic. Iklan seperti itu akan terus muncul di fic-fic saya. Jadi anda bisa up-to-date terus. Tidak hanya untuk fic baru, tapi juga Fic yang akan diupdate. Kalau anda ingin mengiklankan fic anda, monggo request di review.

Caranya gampang. Tinggal ketik Summary semenarik mungkin, Judul, Story and Plot punya siapa, Starring, Introducing kalo ada State, Lalu kapan akan di publish/Update. Kalo belum tahu secara spesifik kapan update atau publishnya, bisa ditulis **Segera**. Tapi kalau sudah menentukan tanggal secara spesifik, mohon ditepati ya. Karena kalau nggak, akan memberi efek negatif bagi saya.

OK, Sekian. REVIEW PLEASEEEE!


	2. Di Tengah World Meeting

A/N: Halo! Saya kembali lagi lho… Terima kasih buat semua orang yang me-review. Ini balasan untuk yang tidak login.

**Dafuq:** Thanks atas flame-nya. Pedes banget lho…, kayak makan sambel terasi pakai cabe rawit 50 biji. Tapi anda itu pengecut ya? Nge-flame tapi tidak login. Saya tidak tahu apakah anda punya akun atau tidak. Tapi jika punya, login-lah. Agar saya bisa tahu dan bisa membedakan mana sampah dan mana fic yang bisa anda buat. Jangan menjadi seorang pengecut dengan nge-flame tanpa bukti.

Kita sesama author. Saya tahu saya masih muda. Saya tahu kemampuan menulis saya di bawah rata-rata. Tapi hargailah sebuah fic. Jika anda ingin membaca sebuah fic sesuai kriteria anda, buatlah fic sendiri. Jangan hanya meminta pada para author dan authoress. Kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda, ya jangan marah. Berilah saran yang membangun agar nantinya para author dan authoress ini semakin baik dalam berkarya.

Tapi saran anda baik sekali. Saya mungkin tidak mengenal anda, dan anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya. Tapi disini, kita sama. Jika anda seorang author atau authoress, saya juga. Sesama author jangan saling menjatuhkan. Tapi saling membangun, saling membantu, dan saling memberi saran. Jika ada salah kata, mohon maaf. _– Star-BeningluvIndonesia –_

Mokakoshi: Hmm…, sepertinya saya mengenal anda deh. Hmm…, nama saya di FB? Cari aja Bening Lintang. Belum ada fotonya. Kalo anda sudah nge-add, kabari saya ya… Chapter ini belum ada UKNesia. Tapi hubungan UKNesia sebatas teman dekat saja. Karena fic ini fokusnya ke GerNesia. Untuk GerNesia, saya sudah masukkan. Monggo dibaca... _– Star-BeningluvIndonesia –_

OK! Terima kasih untuk yang lainnya. Hmm, cobalah untuk membaca chapter 1 lagi. Ada perubahan disana. Dan, semoga fic ini dapat memenuhi kriteria fic yang readers inginkan. Inilah S-BlInd, mempersembahkan…

.

.

.

**A Rain of Love, for the Earth, For You**

Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu

Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Contains OOC, OCs, Crack Pair, Typos and their friends

Enjoy reading. Flame accepted.

.

.

.

World Meeting Hall, Amerika Serikat, keesokan harinya…

-Indonesia's POV-

.

Huuhh…, aku tidak bisa menghentikan bos-ku untuk tidak datang ke World Meeting. Alasannya sederhana. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan"nya"! 'Apa dia masih marah, ya?' pikirku. Kepalaku tertunduk lesu. Cklek. Ku buka pintu jati berwarna coklat itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan di belakangnya. Tidak ada teriakan, umpatan, atau argumen-argumen aneh bin ajaib dari dalam.

'Sudah selesaikah World Meeting-nya?' pikirku. Dan, yang kutemukan…, 'DIA! TIDAAAAK!' jeritku dalam hati saat melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang tersisir ke belakang, bertubuh jangkung, dan memakai setelan tuxedo dan celana pantofel berwarna coklat. Untungnya dia membelakangiku. 'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana iniii?!' pikirku dengan alainya.

Ingin rasanya sebuah lubang tiba-tiba membuka di bawahku, lalu menelanku hidup-hidup. Eh? Jangan deh.., Aku masih sayang rakyatku…, semua provinsiku…, adek-adekku…, meskipun Malingsialan itu sering membuat sisi yandere-ku keluar. Tapi aku masih ingin hidup. Membuat rakyatku bahagia. Membuat garuda kembali terbang dan–

"Guten morgen, Frau Indonesien.*"

"!"

'GYAAAAAAAA! Bagaimana ini?!' pikirku semakin kalut. 'Tenang Indonesia! Kau pasti bisa. Tinggal minta maaf, kan? Toh itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya.' Pikirku untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menghela satu nafas panjang sebelum menatap langsung mata birunya. "Guten morgen auch, Herr Deutschland.**" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia pun membalas senyumanku. 'Naah…, dia keren sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu… Nggak kayak si kepala tulip atau si maling itu…' pikirku.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku terus memandangi seragam polwan yang kukenakan. Kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya–"

"Sebetulnya–" Kami berdua berbicara bersamaan. Ia berdeham lalu mempersilahkanku untuk bicara duluan. "Kau duluan saja, Frau Indonesien." Katanya. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada dalam diriku untuk mengatakannya. "Mmm…, ma-maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hubungan bilateral kita akan berakhir begitu saja. Ja-jadi…, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kataku sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Aku…, mengerti. Itu, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Frau Indonesien. Kau tidak tahu, bukan? Jadi…, aku mengerti." Katanya. Ia juga tertnduk. Tapi, apakah semburat merah menghiasi pipinya? Gyaaaa! Aku jadi ingin mem-foto wajahnya lalu menjualnya pada Japan atau Hungary.. Plak! Aku menampar diriku sendiri. 'Mikir apa aku ini?!' batinku.

Cklek. Pintu kembali terbuka.

"GOEDEN MORGEN, NESIA~~***"

Si kepala tulip datang dengan merentangkan tangan. Berlari siap memelukku. Sayang...

Jdakh!

"Jangan coba-coba memelukku, Londo. Tak hajar kowe tahu rasa.****" kataku dengan dinginnya. Bambu runcingku menohok perutnya. 'Pasti sakit.' Pikirku. Tak lama, Italy dan Japan datang. Lalu dibuntuti oleh Spain, Romano, Belgium, dan Luxembourge. "Neddie~~ Kau disini rupanya~!" kata Spain dengan cerianya. 'Astaga…, sakau tomat berapa kilo orang ini?' pikirku saat Spain berlari ke arah kepala tulip, memeluknya, lalu menyeretnya pergi.

Kelihatannya si Netherlands tidak rela diseret Spain. Terlihat dari perempatan jalan yang terbentuk di sudut kening si kepala tulip. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Tapi, aku merasa ada sebuah tangan mencengkeram lenganku dan menyeretku. "Lepaskan aku!" teriakku meronta. "OI, DEUTCHLAND! JANGAN KAU SENTUH NESIAKU! SPAIN! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG!" aku mendengar si kepala tulip teriak-teriak.

'Eh? Deutschland?' aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Germany menyeretku. Wajahnya merah padam, Italy dan Japan tertawa tertahan bersama. Setelah itu, aku didudukkan tepat di sebelahnya. "Ciao, Bella Indonesia, ve~" sapa Italy padaku dengan senyumnya yang ceria. Aku tersenyum juga. "Sama-sama, Italia." Kataku. "Anda juga, Japan-san."

Japan tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan, kenapa aku terseret kesini, Mr. Germany4?" tanyaku menatap lurus ke mata birunya. Seketika, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. "E-e-ehm, a-aku ingin, mengumumkan sesuatu, se-setelah ini." Jawabnya terbata-bata. Tawaku pecah. "Hahahaha. Apakah pengumuman itu ada sangkut pautnya denganku? Atau…" tanyaku lagi. Apakah ini menyangkut berakhirnya hubungan bilateral kami berdua?

Dimulai sejak tahun 2013*****, hubungan bilateral kami sudah berjalan sampai 64 tahun. Dan memerikan pengaruh yang besar bagi diriku. Aku mulai berbenah diri, belajar tentang tata kota yang baik, dan memperhatikan daerah pinggiran Negara seperti Papua dan Kalimantan. Ia juga memberikan beasiswa-beasiswa bagi rakyatku. Selama itu juga, aku merasakan sebuah ikatan tumbuh diantara kami.

.

-End of Indonesia's POV changed to Normal POV-

.

"Yosh, minna. Hari ini general issue kita adalah krisis ekonomi. Seperti kita tahu, beberapa Negara sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi (terutama saya) dan butuh bantuan. Bagaimana jika membuat sebuah robot untuk menambang batu mulia dan menjualnya pada Negara-negara yang tidak terkena krisis ekonomi?" kata America memulai rapat.

"Tidak mungkin, you git. Sekarang Siapa yang masih punya tambang batu mulia disini, git?" England mulai memberi argumen. "Semua pasti punya, oui? Russia misalnya?" kata France. "Memang ada apa denganku, da?" Tanya Russia dengan senyum manis tapi menyeramkan dan aura ungu kehitaman segera menguar. "Russia! Mem-bully orang itu tidak baik!" sanggah Estonia. "Aku setuju dengan semuanya." Kata Japan.

"Jangan selalu mengikuti keputusan orang lain, Japan!" protes Switzerland. "KAHAHAHAHA! Bagaimana jika kita segera menggali saja sekarang?" usul America. "Apa-apaan kau, git! Tidak mungkin kita langsung menggali begitu saja!" protes England. "Aku tidak setuju dengan mu, mon chere. Karena usul abang France yang paling tepat." Kata France sambil menebarkan kissbye pada setiap nation wanita walaupun semua merespon dengan muka jijik. Khusus Belarus, dia langsung mengasah pisaunya untuk memutilasi France.

Akhirnya keadaan World Meeting kacau balau. Argumentasi, sumpah serapah dan sebangsanya langsung bergaung diseantero ruangan. Indonesia sendiri sudah gelisah di tempat duduknya. Bagaimana tidak? Germany yang duduk disebelahnya sudah siap meledak. "Ge-Germany…, sa-sabarlah." Kata Indonesia. Tapi rasanya Germany tidak mendengarnya.

Tak lama, meja kayu itu digebrak. "Tak tahukah kalian kita sedang dalam rapat penting yang membahas tentang krisis ekonomi yang terus terjadi? Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian, tapi aku, sebagai salah satu Negara yang juga terkena krisis ekonomi ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Jika kalian terus bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan lebih baik aku pulang dan mengerjakan semua tugasku di rumah daripada berada disini mendengar ocehan tidak jelas yang kalian ucapkan!" kata Germany panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Setelah itu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian punya waktu 8 menit untuk mengusulkan sesuatu. Jika ada orang yang memberi masukan, semua harus diam dan mendengarkan. Tidak boleh memotong, mengomentari, atau mengejek usul saat seseorang sedang mempresentasikan usulnya. Ketika sudah selesai, baru boleh bicara, menyanggah, atau mengomentari. Namun harus dengan pemikiran logis dan dapat diterima akal pikiran manusia. Mengerti?" kembali katanya panjang lebar.

Semua nation di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk. Satu tangan mengacung. "Ya, Italy. Jangan katakan 'Pasta'! Jika kau mengatakannya, aku akan menyita pasokan pastamu." Ancam Germany. Italy langsung menurunkan kembali tangannya. Tangan lain terangkat ke atas. "Ya, America." Kata Germany.

"Bukankah Indonesia masih punya tambang berlian dan emas? Walaupun dulu aku pernah mengelolanya sih…" kata America. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Indonesia. Indonesia yang dipandangi oleh para nation sedikit kaget. "Kenapa aku? Russia juga punya kan?" Kata Indonesia. Russia tetap tersenyum manis. Namun aura hitamnya semakin kuat menguar. "Aku tidak bisa, da. Nanti aku tidak bisa memberi makan rakyatku, da."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan rakyatmu, heh?" Tanya America dengan nada merendahkan. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" hanya itu jawaban Russia. "OK. Berarti siapa yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika tidak ada yang bergerak atau memiliki usul yang bagus, masalah ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan." Kata England.

"Indonesia?" Tanya England. Indonesia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan." Katanya. Tiba-tiba Germany berdeham. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku umumkan.." Kata Germany. Indonesia memandang Germany dengan heran. "Tahun depan, hubungan bilateral kami resmi berakhir." Kata Germany. Indonesia kembali tertunduk lesu saat kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Namun semburat merah muncul di pipi Germany.

"Namun, hubungan bilateral kami diganti dengan hubungan Uni. Kami berdua akan menikah."

"!"

"Was?!"

"Hah?!"

"Nani?!"

"What the?!"

.

Malaysia's POV

Aku dan keempat nation lain langsung memberi respon disaat yang bersamaan. Aku, Netherlands, Japan, Portugis dan Australia. "Benarkah, ve~? Selamat ya, bella Indonesia, ve~" kata Italy langsung menyalami Indonesia. 'Apa? Nggak mungkin si Indon dinikahin sama si maniak kentang. Nggak mungkin.' Pikirku. "A-ano, Germany-san, apa itu benar? Maksudnya, benarkah pengumuman ini?" Tanya Japan. Germany mengangguk.

Kulihat si Indon menunduk. Mukanya juga merah. "Heh, jangan main-main, kepala kentang. Buktikan kalau memang kalian akan melakukan hubungan Uni!" kata Netherlands. Germany membuka sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Mengeluarkan isinya den menunjukkannya pada semua orang. "Ini surat pernyataan hubungan Uni antara Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dan Bundesrepublik Deutschland." Katanya. Ia lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Japan. Lalu terus digeser agar semua orang bisa membacanya.

Benar. Bos-nya telah menandatangani surat itu. "Kau tidak memaksa bos-nya kan?" Tanyaku. "Tidak. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin sore." Jawab Germany. 'Kemarin sore…' pikirku. "Tapi kalian crack sekali." Kata Hungary. "Aku lebih prefer kau di-pair-kan dengan si Prussia nation paling nggak awesome daripada Indonesia."

Seketika, pensil yang dipegang oleh Indonesia patah. 'Indonesia marah…' pikirku. "Memang apa urusanmu mengomentari hubungan Uni kami, Hungary-san?" kata Indonesia dingin. Kulihat Hungary menelan ludah. "Hey. Bukan maksudku untuk mengomentari hubungan Uni kalian… Tapi, kemarin bosku berkata kalau Indonesia akan menjadi Negara bagian ke-51-ku." Kata America. Semua nation melongo, bambu runcing yang dipegang oleh Indon patah menjadi dua. Sama seperti pensilnya.

"Apa katamu, America?"

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

A/N: Hola! Akhirnya chappie 2 keluar. Hmm…, bagaimana chapter ini? Kependekankah? HUAHAHAHAHAHA…, saya lagi WB jadinya ngadat. Apalagi nti tanggal 12 Mei saya ada lomba. OK, saya nggak bakalan kebanyakan mbacot.

*: Selamat Pagi, Nona Indonesia.

**: Selamat Pagi juga, Tuan Deutschland.

***: Selamat Pagi, Nesia~~!

****: Jangan coba-coba memelukku, Belanda. Kuhajar kamu tahu rasa!

*****: Katanya Taiyou Desu kita sudah melakukan hubungan bilateral dari tahun ini. ^-^

Itu dia translate-annya. Oh ya, maaf saya tidak ada iklan fic. Saya males nulisnya. Tapi tetap sama. Jika anda mau mengiklankan fic Anda, silahkan…

And then, makasih atas infonya Taiyou Desu-san. Saya sangat berterim kasih. Konflik mulai terjadi! Nah, mulai dari sini akan terjadi pairing GermanyXIndonesiaXAmerica. Onesided!NetherlandsXIndonesia, Onesided!MalaysiaXIndonesia, dan Onesided!JapanXIndonesia. Nanti bakalan ada hint Onesided!PortugalXIndonesia dan Onesided!AustraliaXIndonesia.

Terima kasih semua. Semoga anda menikmati!


	3. Penolakan

A/N: Halo! Finally chapter 3 is up! Ini dia balasan untuk readers yang tidak login.

**Mokakoshi:** Mokakoshi-san! FB anda sudah saya add! Terima kasih atas review-nya! Iya. Chapter ini, Papua bakalan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tabu untuk Indonesia. Gimana jadinya ya? _– Star-BeningluvIndonesia –_

**Aline-Azure:** 164? 164 TANK? Itu mas kawin yang dikasih Germany 164 Tank dibayar ngutang ke saya? *digaplokpaketank Luddie so sweet banget yah? *dijeplakpakebukuaktanikah _–Star-BeningluvIndonesia –_

OK! Terima kasih untuk yang lainnya. Semoga fic ini tetap memenuhi kriteria fic yang readers inginkan. Inilah S-BlInd, mempersembahkan…

.

.

.

**A Rain of Love, for the Earth, For You**

Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu

Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Contains OOC, OCs, Crack Pair, and their friends

Enjoy reading. Flame accepted.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Apa katamu, America?" Kata Indonesia dengan dinginnya. Sisi yanderenya siap keluar. "Hmm…, itu benar. Aku dapat kabar itu kemarin dari Bos-ku. Katanya ada sekelompok orang yang ingin Indonesia menjadi Negara bagian ke 51-ku." Kata America. "Jangan bercanda, America. Kau ingin mengatakan kalau surat pernyataan ini tidak berlaku?" Tanya Germany.

"Bukan sih, tapi…" kata-kata America dipotong oleh Indonesia. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menjadi provinsi ke 34-ku saja bagaimana?" Tanya Indonesia. Ia berdiri, bambu runcingnya yang patah diletakkan diatas meja. Entah sinar apa yang keluar dari tangannya sehingga bambu runcing itu kembali utuh. America mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak suka. "Kau harus jaga kata-katamu." Kata America.

"Kau juga harus menjaga kata-katamu." Balas Indonesia dengan sinis. Akhirnya terjadi adu menatap antara Indonesia dan America. "Aku masih tak mengerti." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Adu menatap itu berhenti. 2 pasang mata menatap England yang juga berdiri. "Germany akan melakukan aliansi Unilateral dengan persetujuan bos-nya Indonesia. Tapi siapa sekelompok orang itu? Apa mereka punya bukti yang sah? Jika tidak, kau tidak bisa membuat Indonesia menjadi Negara bagian ke-51-mu, America." Kata England.

"Itu benar." Komentar Singapore. Ia sudah meletakkan iPad-nya jauh-jauh. Entah sejak kapan. "Tapi, kenapa kau mendukung Papua untuk memisahkan diri dari Indonesia? Kau membiarkan Papua membangun gedung kedutaannya di tempatmu. Bagaimana kau jelaskan itu?" kata Singapore sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Perlu dicatat, Singapore ini laki-laki. "Papua?" Kata Indonesia. Ia terlihat kaget. "Papua katamu? Papua-KU?!" Kata Indonesia sambil berdiri dan melotot.

Semua nation jadi cengo melihat adegan melamar-yang-sudah-dilamar-padahal-belum-sah-malah -jadi-marah-marah-karena-daerah-ingin-berpisah ala Indonesia, Germany, America, England, dan Singapore. Ditambah adegan Netherlands pundung diujung bareng Portugal, Singapore, Malaysia, dan Japan karena Indonesia sudah dilamar oleh ketua grup Axis itu.

"Bloody hell, Singapore. Aku belum menyetujuinya tapi Papua sudah membangunnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Kupikir dia disuruh oleh Indonesia, bloody git!" elak England. "Mon amour…, aku rasa yang L'Englaterra tidak berbohong." Kata France. Semua nation berhenti melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing dan menatap France.

"France, kau makan apa pagi ini?" Tanya Spain. "Eh? Aku hanya makan makanan dari negaraku." Jawab France. "Kau yakin? Kau terlihat tidak awesome." Komentar Prussia. "Aku tetap seperti biasa-" kata-kata France berhasil ditumpas oleh gebrakan meja maut dari Indonesia. "Kalau kalian membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kalian diam!" kata Indonesia. Aura gelapnya sudah mengalahkan Russia dan Belarus.

"Indonesia tanah air beta~ Pusaka abadi nan jaya~" ringtone HP Indonesia mencuri perhatian nation-nation yang terlibat dalam argumentasi Indonesia-Germany-America-Singapore-England dan obrolan bad touch trio. "Halo?" kata Indonesia. Setelah beberapa saat, Indonesia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa kata. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya England saat melihat America dan Germany saling adu menatap.

.

Di koridor…

Indonesia's POV

"Iya, bos?" kataku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba bosku menelepon. Tapi bagus. Daripada mendengar obrolan nggak jelas dari nation-nation nggak jelas didalam. "Indonesia, apa Germany sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya bos-ku dari ujung sana. "Mengatakan ap– Oh, ya. Dia sudah mengatakannya." Kata Indonesia dengan wajah merah padam. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Hubungan Uni kalian dimulai tahun depan. Jangan lupa. Tahun depan! Semoga kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang bahagia! Eh, lebih baik kau pulang dulu. Semua province sudah kukumpulkan untuk melakukan meeting." kata bos-ku sebelum memutuskan pembicaraan. "Oh. Ya udah. Makasih bos.."

Aku melihat ke arah Nesia Phone1 tipe terbaru ditanganku. Tak lama, aku menepuk keningku. 'Kenapa tidak kutanyakan soal America?' pikirku. Aku kembali mendial nomor bos-ku. "Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi berada diluar service area. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi." Tetapi yang menjawab operator telepon. "Sial.." umpatku. Aku kembali masuk ke ruangan. Dan yang kulihat adalah…, Italy dan Prussia sedang menahan Germany. England dan Canada sedang menahan America. Ya, Canada. Sejak dia launching pesawat terbarunya yang laku dipasaran, Canada semakin terkenal.

Kembali ke, ehem, Germany dan America. Mereka sepertinya mau berantem. Entah kenapa. Mungkin memperebutkan diriku yang sekarang sudah makin awesome. Maaf, tadi saya ketularan Prussia dengan virus awesomenya yang merebak lewat Canada. "Ada apa ini?" kataku dengan lumayan keras. Semua nation di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Tidak termasuk Greece yang sedang tidur dengan kucing-kucingnya.

America dan Germany langsung memasang pose oh-so-cool milik mereka. Andai aku bisa foto-foto dan mencoreng nama baikku sebagai Negara maju. Tidak, aku masih terlalu waras untuk tidak melakukannya. "Germany, mohon jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Kataku dengan tegas. Germany berdeham. "Maafkan aku, Frau Indonesien. America…" Germany melirik ke arah America. "Mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin kudengar." Jawabnya.

Aku mendesah dan mengambil nafas panjang. Ternyata nation-nation maju seperti bisa melakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan seperti anak-anak SD dirumahku. "Baiklah, Herr Deutschland, wir mussen gehen jetzt zum Indonesien. Mein Präsident und meine Städt machen treffen Sie in das Istana Merdeka Platz.2" kataku. Yang bisa berbahasa jerman sudah pasti mengerti apa yang kukatakan. "Hm? Jetzt?3" Tanya Germany. "Aber der Weltbegenung fertig nicht.4"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Herr Deutschland, dieser Begenung mit mein Präsident ist mehr wichtig.5" kataku. Ia juga menghela nafas panjang. "Ja, ich vertehe.6" Katanya sebelum mengambil tas kulitnya dan mengikutiku ke bandara. Meninggalkan semua nation dalam keadaan bingung kecuali nation yang bisa dan mengerti bahasa Jerman.

.

Indonesia's POV changed into Normal POV

.

"West is sehr gluck.7" Kata Prussia. Austria dan Swiss mengangguk tanda setuju. "OK! Semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" kata America. Semua nation kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing setelah berusaha mencegah Germany dan America memulai perang dunia ketiga. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan meeting ini tanpa Indonesia dan–" kata-kata America terpotong oleh nada dering HP Singapore dan Malaysia yang berbunyi bersamaan. Keduanya langsung keluar ruangan untuk menerima telepon. Tak lama, nada dering HP Brunei pun berbunyi, membuat ia menyusul dua saudara rumpun melayunya di luar ruangan.

"Ada apa mereka? Kenapa menerima telepon disaat yang bersamaan?" Tanya England. Jawabannya ada saat Malaysia kembali masuk ke ruang meeting. "Maaf semuanya. Aku dipanggil bos-ku untuk segera pulang. Jadi aku pergi sekarang nyusul pulang dulu." Kata Malaysia. "Singapore?" Tanya England. "Aku juga." Jawab Singapore. Brunei masuk dan menimpali, "Saya juga. Assalamualaikum semuanya." Katanya. Rumpun Melayu pun meninggalkan ruangan bersama-sama.

'Lihat saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan tambang emasku hilang begitu saja…' pikir America licik.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat kejar!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Namaku Elizavetha Hèdèrvary."

.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Bolehkah aku bercerita…?"

"Panggil saja aku Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas."

.

"Maaf, kau menduduki kursiku."

"Perkenalkan, Roderich Edelstein."

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya, ja?"

.

Pertemuanku dengan 3 arwah dari masa lalu membuatku sadar. Hidup ini adalah pilihan…, dan kita yang menentukan pilihan itu.

.

London, 4 Mei 2XXX

Arthur Kirkland

.

.

**An Adventure with Three Souls**

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: England, Hungary, N. Italy, Austria

**Telah hadir di Fandom Hetalia Indonesia**

* * *

Bandara John F. Kennedy…

"Penerbangan terakhir menuju Indonesia berangkat 15 menit lagi." Kata ticket agent disitu. Indonesia mengangguk-angguk sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Namun dicegah oleh Germany. "Frau Dirgantara8, saya saja yang membayar." Kata Germany. Indonesia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Nein, nein, aku saja. Lagipula waktu itu kau pernah membayari tiket pesawatku. Anggap saja ini balas budi." Katanya.

Sang ticket agent berdeham, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Indonesia menyerahkan sejumlah uang kpada ticket agent tersebut. "Terima kasih." Kata sang ticket agent. Indonesia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Herr Beilschmidt9, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Kata Indonesia sebelum menggandeng tangan Germany dan menyeretnya pergi. Keadaan Germany? Tentu saja mengikuti langkah Indonesia dengan wajah merah padam.

Setelah memasukkan barang bawaan mereka di bagasi, mereka segera naik ke pesawat. Untung saja tempat duduk mereka bisa bersebelahan, mengingat betapa terlambatnya mereka. Tak lama, beberapa pramugari memperagakan cara mengenakan pelampung dan tetek bengeknya. Setelah itu, pesawat pun lepas landas.

Indonesia memandang ke arah luar jendela. Pemandangan yang tadinya berupa titik-titik kecil bangunan, kini telah digantikan dengan putihnya awan dan birunya langit. Indonesia menyandarkan tubuhnya di seat-nya. Tak lama, ia tertidur. Tanpa disadari, kepala Indonesia jatuh ke pundak Germany, yang membuat si empunya pundak sedikit kaget.

'A-ah.., bagaimana ini?' pikir Germany. Tak tega membangunkan calon, ehem, istrinya, ia hanya bisa duduk diam dengan kepala Indonesia dibahunya dan wajah bersemu merah padam. "Ich liebe dich, Indonesien…10" gumam Germany.

.

.

Bandara transit Dubai.

Indonesia mulai membuka matanya. Saat akan mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasakan ada kepala orang lain diatasnya. 'A-apa? E-e-eh..' pikir Indonesia salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Ini seorang Germany! Negara yang pernah menjadi ketua Axis Powers di masa lampau dan calon suaminya. Meskipun ia calon suaminya, tapi, namanya juga orang timur, hal-hal seperti ini masih dianggap tabu. Indonesia tetap berdiam ditempatnya, ia memindahkan tangannya ke atas tangan Germany, menggenggamnya erat.

'Aku tidak tahu denganmu.. Namun aku tahu aku sangat mencintaimu…' pikir Indonesia. Bukan hanya sebagai teman, atau karena rakyatnya, namun ia, sebagai Sitaresmi Dirgantara, mencintai Ludwig Beilschmidt. 'Aku tidak ingin mencintaimu hanya sebagai sebuah Negara, namun sebagai manusia seutuhnya.' Pikir Indonesia sebelum menutup matanya. Nafas Germany terasa hangat di kepalanya, begitu juga tangannya.

'Aku mencintaimu, Bundesrepublik Deutschland… Aku mencintaimu, Ludwig Beilschmidt…' pikirnya.

.

.

Bandara Temindung, Samarinda, Kalimantan Timur, Indonesia.

Indonesia dan Germany segera mengambil bawaan mereka. "Hmm.., harusnya Samarinda sudah ada disini…" kata Indonesia. Ia mengeluarkan HP karya anak-anaknya, dan melihat 3 pesan masuk. Semuanya dari Samarinda.

"_Aku sudah di bandara. Cari saja di daerah Pusat Jajanan."_ Begitu isi pesan pertama.

"_Cepat datang atau kutinggal!"_ isi pesan yang kedua.

"_Aku pulang!"_ isi pesan yang ketiga. Indonesia mendecak kesal. "Sialan kau, Arinda…" umpat Indonesia. "Ada apa, Frau Dirgantara?" Tanya Germany. Mereka memilih untuk tetap menggunakan nama manusia dulu karena mereka masih ditempat umum. "Arinda sudah pulang. Entah kenapa anak itu tidak sabaran. Padahal biasanya menunggu Arisin 3 jam saja tahan. Ini hanya menunggu 2 jam sudah ditinggal pulang." Terang Indonesia panjang lebar.

"Apa rumah Arinda jauh?" Tanya Germany. Indonesia mengangguk. "3 jam perjalanan dengan Sky Car11." Jawab Indonesia. Germany menghela nafas. Saat mereka berdua berdiri disana sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk ke rumah Samarinda, sekitar mereka jadi sedikit ramai dengan bisikan-bisikan seperti, "Wah! Lihat! Ada bule cakep banget! Sayang sudah ada gebetan…, kalau sendirian mau aja kusambit."

"Wetdah.., cewek yang pake kebaya merah itu ayu sangat, dah."

"Pasangan yang serasi ya?"

"Apa mereka model?"

"Jangan-jangan artis tuh…"

"Err…, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, Herr Beilschmidt. Semoga diluar ada Sky Taxi.12" kata Indonesia kembali memasukkan Nesia Phone-nya ke dalam tasnya lalu menggandeng Germany keluar. Kembali wajah Germany merah padam. Sepertinya Indonesia belum tahu kalau Germany itu seorang tsundere. Beberapa "Aww~" dengan berbagai nada pun terdengar saat Indonesia dan Germany menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Kalau kita kembali ke masa lampau, mungkin keadaan diluar sangat bising dan penuh sesak. Namun tidak, keadaan benar-benar tenang. Sky Taxi bejejer rapi, pohon-pohon berwarna hijau adri, dan orang-orang dengan sabar mengantri. Kaget? Yah, tanyakan saja pada yang empunya bandara.

"Permisi, Pak." Kata Indonesia pada seorang supir Sky Taxi. "Iya?" jawab sang supir. "Bisa antar saya ke jalan Indonesia Raya gang 16 di desa Kemerdekaan?13" Tanya Indonesia. Sang supir berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Indonesia tersenyum. Sang supir langsung membukakan kunci bagasi dengan fingerprint lalu memasukkan barang bawaan Indonesia dan Germany.

"Kau sudah mengaplikasikan semua hal yang kuajarkan? Hebat sekali…" kata Germany. "Oh, Sky Car dan Sky Taxi? Yeah. Banyak perusahaan dalam negeri membuatnya. Namun yang paling laku adalah merk IRM, tipe WRS-2 dari perusahaan di tempat Mauku." Kata Indonesia. Germany mengangguk-angguk. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam taxi, tak lama, taxi pun lepas landas.

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan penuh engan obrolan seputar otomotif, Indonesia dan Germany akhirnya sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. "Rumahnya yang mana, neng?" Tanya sang supir. "Saya turun disini saja pak. Rumahnya ada di gang kecil. Mobil nggak bisa masuk." Terang Indonesia. Sang supir mengangguk-angguk.

Indonesia menyodorkankan sebuah kartu. Sang supir menerima kartu itu dan menempelkannya di depan layar kargo. Sekejap, layar kargo itu menampilkan kata "Transaksi berhasil." Dan menampilkan sisa saldo di kartu Indonesia. Rupanya, kartu itu adalah kartu khusus untuk naik kendaraan umum. Cara kerjanya mirip dengan e-toll card. "Terima kasih, neng." Kata sang supir. "Sama-sama, pak." Jawab Indonesia. Taxi itu berputar arah lalu kembali lepas landas.

"Ayo!" ajak Indonesia lalu kembali menggandeng Germany sambil menyeret kopernya. Eh? Belum dikeluarkan? Sudah dong. Saat supir telah sampai ditujuan yang diketik di layar kargo, tas yang ada dibagasi akan dikeluarkan oleh sebuah alat. Alat itu memindahkan barang bawaan kita dari bagasi ke tempat ke depan tempat duduk sehingga kita tidak lupa mengambil barang bawaan kita.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan, mereka sampai disebuah rumah gaya Dayak, rumah Lampin. "Samarinda! SAMARINDA!" Teriak Indonesia. "Ada apa to, Indonesia?" suara bos Indonesia membuat Indonesia terlonjak kaget. "Bos! Aduh…, bos ini ngagetin aja…" kata Indonesia sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. "Oh, senang bertemu denganmu, Herr Deutschland." Kata bos Indonesia sambil menjabat tangan Germany. "Freut mich auch." Kata Germany. Bos Indonesia hanya tersenyum sambil membatin, 'Dasar, mentang-mentang (aku) nggak bisa bahasa Jerman…'

"Bos! Samarinda mana?! Tak hajar anak kuncrut satu itu!" kata Indonesia berapi-api. Sang bos pun face-palmed dan sweat-dropped. Tiba-tiba, dua tangan menutupi pandangan Indonesia. "Hoy! Siapa sih nih?! Sialan loe! Lepasinlepasinlepasinlepasinlepasin!" kata Indonesia. Kali ini, bos Indonesia dan Germany sweatdropped bersamaan. "Hehehehehehe…." Kikik seorang yang menjahili Indonesia.

"Hayo…, tebak dulu, baru kulepasin…" kata orang itu menggoda. Indonesia langsung menyikutnya keras di bagian perut. Yang membuat orang tadi jatuh tersungkur. "Ku dah tahu kalau itu kamu, Surabaya." Kata Indonsia lalu melengos pergi. "Aduh…" rintih Surabaya. Germany berjongkok di depan Surabaya lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Kau harus hati-hati dengan kakakmu, Surabaya…" kata Germany. Masih dalam keadaan tersungkur, Surabaya mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama, bunyi barang pecah dan teriakan Indonesia terdengar dari arah belakang rumah. 'Semoga Samarinda punya asuransi kesehatan.' Pikir Bos Indonesia.

.

.

.

"Jadi…, untuk selanjutnya, sebelum saya memberi petuah-petuah untuk kalian berdua, monggo, Herr Deutschland, menyatakan hal _itu_ didepan semua adik-adik Indonesia." Kata Bos Indonesia mempersilahkan. Germany berdeham, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bos Indonesia sebelum berdiri dan mengumumkan hal _itu_. Apakah hal _itu_? Kita simak kata-kata berikut.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Bapak Presiden NKRI. Yah, seperti yang sudah diketahui oleh semua province disini, saya dan kakak Anda semua, Indonesia, telah melakukan hubungan bilateral selama 64 tahun. Dan selama itulah, saya… -Wajah Germany mulai memerah- Saya mulai menyukai kakak Anda semua. Tidak, maksud saya, mencintainya… -Wajah Indonesia mulai memerah-" Germany kembali berdeham sebelum melanjutkan.

"Untuk itu…, dengan persetujuan bos saya dan bos kakak Anda, saya…, ingin menikahi kakak Anda semua, dan melakukan hubungan uni Indonesia-Jerman. Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah, setujukah Anda semua?" kata Germany dengan wajah merah padam. Semua province saling bisik-berbisik satu sama lain. Suasana jadi sedikit tegang. Apa lagi, seluruh gubernur hadir di rumah Samarinda.

Akhirnya, Jakarta, sebagai mantan ibukota Indonesia angkat bicara. "Begini, Herr Deutschland. Kami sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah Anda lakukandi Negara ini. Anda sudah membuat banyak perubahan besar, bahkan membawa kita sebagai Negara maju setelah Singapore." Germany mengangguk-angguk pelan, Indonesia semakin was-was dan ketar-ketir.

"Menurut kami, dan bos-bos kami semua ini… Yah…, bagaimana ya?" kata Jakarta terdengar tidak yakin. Indonesia langsung menggumamkan sederet doa agar seluruh province-nya setuju dengan hubungan Uni Indonesia-Jerman. "Yah…, kita tidak bisa menolaklah…" kata Jakarta sambil tersenyum. Provinsi-provinsi di Jawa dan Sumatra ikut tersenyum. Provinsi Nusa Tenggara, Maluku, dan Kalimantan tersenyum juga. Khusus untuk Samarinda, ia harus menahan senyumnya karena ujung mulutnya bengkak kebiruan. Apa itu? Itu hasil pahatan Indonesia. Sayang, Papua menyela suasana bahagia di ruangan tengah rumah Samarinda.

"Maaf kalau beta menyela. Tapi beta, beta tidak setuju." Kata Papua. Bagaikan tersambar petir di dalam rumah, Indonesia melongo, Germany menautkan dua alisnya heran, bos Indonesia nyaris pingsan. "Kenapa, Herr Irian?" Tanya Germany. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita bergabung dengan America." Kata Papua. Indonesia pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

A/N: Yah…, selamat datang kembali… Akhirnya chapter 3 keluar… Jujur, suka-duka membuat fic ini itu ada saja… Mulai dari computer ng-hang sampai plot menyeleweng. Tapi, di chapter ini saya memberikan sedikit sentuhan humor. Fuuh~~ lega akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Oh ya, saya tidak bermaksud membashing America! America memang licik! Suer! Walaupun muka inosen kayak gitu, America tu licik banget percaya gue!

Nah, konflik memanas! IRIAN LEBIH MILIH AMERICA! OmO Gimana keadaannya Indonesia? Samarinda bonyok-bonyok nggak? *gamparedbySamarinda Bagaimana reaksi Germany? Apakah dia bakalan memporak-porandakan rumahnya America pake Luftwaffe? Tunggu saja chapter depan! See ya!


	4. Rencana

A/N: Uaaaah~~ Terima kasih semua~~ Review-nya keren-keren~~ **Mochimochihi**-san.., maafkan kengadatan otak saya, ya~~ Bahasa Jerman anda keren~~ Saya juga baru nyadar kalau Schloss = Istana. Kali ini, saya akan gunakan bahasa Jerman yang baik dan benar. (?)

Untuk semua reviewers, makasih sekali atas dukungannya. Untuk para readers yang belum review, makasih atas matanya yang sudah niat membaca fic saya. Untuk para klikers, makasih sudah nge-klik fic saya meskipun nggak baca~~

Ini dia saya persembahkan, A RAIN FOR THE EARTH, FOR YOU CHAPTER 4!

.

.

.

.

Saat Indonesia jatuh, Samarinda, yang berada di sebelahnya, dan Germany yang sedang berdiri di depan, buru-buru menangkapnya. Semua provinces dan bos-bos-nya kaget lalu ikut membantu menyadarkan Indonesia. Bos-nya Indonesia sampai ikut panik. Irian Jaya? Dia juga ikutan khawatir. Cuma gara-gara dia menolak saja sampai seperti ini.

"Kita bawa ke kamar." Kata Germany lalu menggendong Indonesia gaya bridal style. Bagi Germany, menggendong Indonesia itu seperti latihan mengangkat barbel seberat 48 kilo. Samarinda menunjukkan kamar yang biasanya dipakai Indonesia kalau main ke rumahnya. Kamarnya tidak sebegitu luas. Mungkin 1,5mx2m ada sebuah ranjang single di pojok ruangan, sebuah lemari di pojok yang lain, sebuah jendela menggantung di sebelah lemari, dan sebuah lukisan digantung tepat di tembok seberang ruangan dekat pintu.

Samarinda langsung mengambil minyak kayu putih dari kotak P3K dibelakang pintu. "Nih, mas Jer(1). Biasanya paling ampuh." Kata Samarinda sambil menyerahkan sebotol kecil minyak kayu putih. Germany membuka tutup botolnya, lalu menuangkan sedikit sekali ke jarinya, lalu di dekatkan ke hidung Nesia. Tak lama, Indonesia mulai sadar. "Bener, kan?"

"Katakan kalau kata-kata Papua tadi cuma mimpi…" kata Indonesia. Semua orang geleng-geleng kepala sebagai jawaban, Indonesia kembali tepar.

.

.

.

.

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You**

Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu

Hati-hati! Chapter ini mengandung ke-OOC-an, ke-OC-an, dan ke-OOT-an para nation dan provinces Indonesia.

.

.

.

.

Berlin, Germany, 8 Desember 2077

World Meeting kembali digelar. Namun kali ini, Germany-lah yang menjadi host country. Para nation telah datang dan berkumpul di salah satu hotel di Berlin, tempat World Meeting dilaksanakan. Namun yang aneh, ada satu orang yang menghilang. "Ger, Indonesia kemana?" Tanya England pada Germany.

Semua nation juga heran. Harusnya, Indonesia hadir di World Meeting kali ini. Mengingat yang menjadi host country-nya adalah, ehem, pacarnya(2) sendiri. "Indonesia tidak bisa datang karena Bengawan Solo banjir." Jawab Germany sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Wait, bukannya Indonesia Negara maju, ya? Kok bisa kebanjiran sih? Bukannya ada tanggul yang dibuat sama Nether disana?" tukas Laos. "Tanggulnya jebol." Jawab Germany datar. Yang disebut hanya menggerutu pelan.

America kehilangan semangatnya begitu melihat kursi Indonesia kosong. Begitu juga beberapa nation lain. "OK, masih soal krisis moneter. Entah kenapa aku heran sekali. ASEAN, kenapa krismon belum sampai ke region kalian?" Tanya Germany. Para Negara ASEAN terlihat heran namun bangga. "Karena kami bertani, mungkin? Tanya aja si Indonesia. GDP-nya dia kan paling tinggi." Jawab Myanmar.

"Itu karena si Indon ngasih kami pinjeman modal 100 trilyun buat ngembangin usaha, kami ekspor ke kalian, terus kita kembaliin uangnya ke Indon. Pinginnya sih nggak ku balikin, tapi dia udah ngancem minta perang kalo nggak balikin uangnya, jadi kita balikin aja." Terang Malaysia yang kemarin menghilang entah kemana. Anggota ASEAN yang lain juga mengangguk.

"Wuih, Indonesia jadi kaya banget nih habis pacaran sama Germany. Kamu kasih dia pasokan dana tiap hari nih ceritanya?" celetuk Finland yang kontan membuat wajah Germany merah padam. "Ne-Nein! Aku hanya memberinya beberapa peralatan untuk menambang. Mungkin karena itu kali ya?" jawab Germany. Hal itu membuat America naik darah.

"Gara-gara itu Freeport lepas dari tanganku, dasar Kraut sialan!" kata America. Semua orang langsung menatap America dengan tatapan heran dan was-was. "Warten, kau menambang di tempat Indonesien, tapi kau hanya memberikan 5% dari keuntunganmu untuk Indonesien yang artinya kau mencuri 95% dari keseluruhan hasil tambang. Bukannya itu tidak adil, Amerika?"

"…" America terdiam, namun tangannya telah terkepal sampai memutih, bukti ia menahan amarahnya. "Aku setuju." Kata Papua Nugini. "Entah sudah berpaa banyak penambang-penambang milik Indonesia yang meninggal karena dirimu. Lihat sekarang, setelah Indonesia mengelola sendiri, keselamatan mereka lebih terjamin."

ASEAN mulai menyetujui pernyataan Papua Nugini. Sejak Indonesia mengelola sendiri tambang emas dan temaganya di Papua, peran America sebagai Negara dengan emas terbanyak(3) langsung berpindah ke tangan Indonesia. Begitu juga beberapa hal lain seperti otomotif dan gadget. Beberapa merek terkenal tergeser dengan buatan anak-anak Indonesia. Bahkan, Indonesia tidak perlu mengimpor otomotif dan gadget yang ada.

America langsung meninggalkan gedung dengan diam yang membuat semua nation yang hadir sedikit was-was. Takutnya, America akan berbuat macam-macam lalu tersiar kabar, 'Seorang pemuda America ditemukan tewas di sungai Rhein.' Bisa gaswat keadaannya. England langsung berdiri lalu mengikuti bekas koloninya itu. Hal itu diikuti oleh Malaysia yang membuat Netherlands sedikit heran. Singapore dan Brunei saling lirik-melirik, sampai akhirnya Germany melanjutkan rapat.

.

.

-America's POV-

"Alfred! Alfred, tunggu!" katanya sambil mencoba menyamai langkahku. "ALFRED!"

"WHAT?!"

Kami berdua berhenti.

"Kau marah kenapa sih?"

Aku terdiam.

"Kau marah karena Indonesia lebih memilih Germany?"

Rasa marah mulai menjalariku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya sejak dulu?"

'Aku tidak bisa, England…'

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak dengar."

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya dan menuju Hotel tempatku menginap yang bagusnya.., bukan hotel ini. Begitu sampai, aku langsung membuka iPhone-ku dan menelepon seseorang. "Alo?" kata seseorang itu dengan nada kantuk yang sangat kentara. "Ini aku." Jawabku. Mendadak terdengar grusak-grusuk sebelum orang itu kembali menjawab. "Ada apa, mister Amerika?" kata orang itu.

Aku berjalan mengitari kamarku di hotel ini, lalu menuju ke jendela. "Tidak apa, aku.., hanya ingin tahu keadaan kakakmu." Jawabku. Orang itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas. "Kak Jatim dan Jateng(4) sedang berusaha membangun kembali tanggul yang jebol bersama kakak-kakak dan adik-adik Sumatra." Terang orang itu. Aku ikut menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat kota Berlin di bawah sana.

"Kau sudah menolaknya?"

"…, sudah."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Parah. Pingsan dua kali."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…, mister. Kalo misalnya mister memang bener-bener cinta mati sama kakak saya, mister harusnya mengatakannya sejak dulu."

"Dulu aku menganggapnya teman. Aku menyadarinya saat si kepala kentang itu masuk ke dalam hidupnya."

"…"

"Harusnya aku tahu aku tidak bisa menang melawannya yang telah lama bersanding dengannya."

".., mister–"

"Harusnya kau tahu…"

"…"

"Yang penting, at least, kau harus selalu mengawasi perkembangan mereka berdua. Perlambat persiapan pernikahan mereka. Aku mohon.., Papua."

"…, huuuh.., baiklah."

"Nah, tidurlah." Kataku sebelum memutuskan sambungan dan menyimpan kembali iPhone itu ke dalam kantong celanaku. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar dari ambang pintu kamarku. "Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau tidak berhenti?"

England.

.

.

.

* * *

2 orang yang terpisah, akhirnya bersatu.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Bruder…"

.

Namun, paham yang berbeda membuat mereka hampir berpisah.

.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya pada mereka!"

"Namun dia adalah orang yang telah membuatmu menderita, kak!"

"Apakah mereka bukan orang yang hampir membuatmu lupa padaku?!"

.

Akankah keduanya kembali bersatu?

.

.

.

**Dibalik Penyatuan**

Story: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Plot: Based on Ariniad Prompt

Starring: Germany, Prussia

Introducing: Fem!Indonesia (Ratitya)

**29 MEI 2013**

* * *

.

.

.

_England._

"Wha–"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kenapa kau tidak merelakannya?"

"…"

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, tapi aku telah merelakannya. Dulu aku sangat mencintainya sampai aku ingin mati gara-gara aku keduluan si Kraut itu."

"…"

"Segala cara kulakukan. Menyanjungnya, mengundangnya ke berbagai acara penting, memberikan penghargaan bagi pemerintahnya, tapi tidak ada gunanya."

"England…"

"Pesanku, America, lebih baik kau mundur. Hampir semua mantan motherland Indonesia, termasuk Netherland, sudah mundur."

"Itu karena mereka lema–"

"Itu karena mereka mencintai Indonesia."

"!?"

Ia menatapku dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara. "Sudahlah… terserah kau."

"…"

"Aku sudah memberikanmu saran terbaikku. Terserah kau mau mengikutinya atau tidak."

Lalu ia pergi.

Ini semakin membingungkan. Tidak, bukan membingungkan…, lebih ke arah.., rumit.

"_Kau juga, America."_

Mata yang dingin itu, entah kenapa menusuk sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat Indonesia memberikan pandangan seperti itu selain pada Netherlands kalau ia mencoba menggodanya. Tapi selain itu, bahkan padaku, ia belum pernah memberikan pandangan semenusuk itu padaku. Ini yang membuatku semakin merasa kalah.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikirku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku melepas jaketku dan menggantungnya di balik pintu, lalu duduk di ranjang berukuran Queen size yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tak lama, aku mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu. "Sebentar." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju papan kayu berwarna coklat.

Aku melihat Malaysia berdiri di depan pintu dari lubang kecil di pintu itu. 'Ada apa Malaysia kesini?' pikirku, tapi aku tetap membukakan pintu untuknya. Seorang Hero tidak boleh menelantarkan tamunya, kan? "Malaysia.., masuklah. Kalau kau mencari England–"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Ooh." Hanya itu jawabanku atas kata-katanya. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu sofa di ujung ruangan. "Kopi, teh?" tanyaku. "Teh, dengan dua blok gula." Jawabnya. Mirip sekali dengan England. Aku heran mengapa hanya aku yang berbeda dengannya. Bahkan Mattie suka sekali Earl Grey tea. "OK…" kataku mulai membuat teh dan kopi untuk kami berdua.

2 menit kemudian, aku telah duduk dengannya sambil menyesap teh dan kopi. "Jadi, ada masalah apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, membuatnya lebih nyaman. "Ini.., mengenai kakakku." Jawabnya. Aku terdiam. "Kita sama-sama punya obsesi yang kuat dengannya." Kata Malaysia dengan nada serius.

"Singapore dan Brunei tahu. Maka dari itu mereka mencoba menghentikanku. England juga melakukan hal yang sama bukan?" terangnya. Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, maksudmu.. Kau ingin kita bekeja sama untuk mendapatkannya?" tanyaku. Ia mengambil cangkir teh-nya, lalu kembali menyesapnya. "Ya. Itu yang kumaksudkan. Tidak perlu buru-buru seperti mengacaukan persiapan pernikahannya, cukup datang, menolak, lalu pergi." Terangnya.

"Datang ke pernikahannnya lalu pergi? Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya? Kau mendeklarasikan perang dunia 3." Tukasku. Ia melirikku dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau takut?" tanyanya. Aku terkesiap. "Takut? Kau pikir aku takut dengan si kepala kentang itu?" jawabku retoris. Aku kembali mengambil cangkir kopiku dan menegak isinya saat keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Kau punya ide lain?" tanyanya. Aku menatap cangkirku yang telah kosong. Lekukannya memantulkan wajahku, aku bisa melihat kedua mata biruku dibalik kacamata yang kukenakan. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu…" jawabku. Ia mendesah, lalu meletakkan cangkir teh berwarna putih itu ke atas meja.

"America, kalau kau ingin menghentikan mereka, hanya ini kesempatan kita. Percuma saja kau berusaha memperlambat persiapan mereka, Indonesia tetap akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Germany. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Papua." Kata Malaysia sambil bangkit berdiri. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku. "Ia mengatakannya sendiri." Jawab Malaysia.

"Terima kasih atas keramahanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau ingat sesuatu. Ikuti saranku, atau kau akan kehilngan Indonesia." Kata Malaysia sebelum beranjak pergi. "Tunggu!" kataku. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia tidak menjawab, namun melirikku dari ujung matanya. "Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku?"

Ia tidak menjawab dan tetap pergi meninggalkanku di ruangan ini. "Shit.."

.

-America's POV changed to Normal POV-

.

World Meeting berakhir 3 hari sesudahnya. Masalah krisis moneter masih belum bisa diperbaiki karena belum ada titik terang. Germany pun harus segera terbang ke Indonesia untuk menjenguknya dan menyiapkan pernikahan mereka berdua yang akan dilangsungkan pertengahan tahun 2078. Semua rumpun melayu pun datang, kecuali Malaysia. Alasannya dapat ditebak, ia tidak mau.

"Selamat datang, semua… Mari masuk." sapa Putu, personifikasi provinsi Bali saat melihat 3 orang laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu rumah Samarinda. Perlu diingat kalau semua provinces masih berada di rumah Samarinda kecuali provinces Sumatra dan Jawa. "Terima kasih, Bali." Jawab Brunei. 3 orang itu langsung masuk dan duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sementara Bali pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minum dan mengambil camilan. Tak lama, terlihat Namboa, Maluku, berjalan dari arah lorong ruang tidur.

"Lho, ada mas Singapore, mas Brunei, sama mas Jerman to. Kapan datang?" Tanya Maluku sambil menyalami mereka semua. "Barusan." Jawab Singapore sambil tersenyum. Maluku tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan ikut tersenyum. "Ehm, Indonesien masih disini atau…?" Tanya Germany. Maluku tertawa pelan, "Kalau cari mbak Indo ya harusnya ke rumah Surabaya. Disini cuma ada saudara-saudara Kalimantan, Maluku, Nusa Tenggara, dan Papua." Jawab Maluku tepat saat Bali datang membawa seketel teh dan 4 gelas berukuran 75ml.

"Iya. Soalnya pernikahannya kan dilangsungkan disini, jadi yang ke Jawa mbetulin tanggul hanya saudara-saudara Sumatra dan Jawa." Terang Bali. 3 orang laki-laki dari Negara berbeda-beda itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata, 'Ooh..' pelan. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya Bali mempersilahkan ke-tiga tamunya (harusnya tamu Samarinda) untuk menyantap suguhan.

Ada berbagai macam jajanan khas Indonesia berjejer di ruang tamu yang hanya beralaskan tikar bambu bermotif Dayak yang jika di lihat oleh orang awam, akan terlihat seperti basar kecil-kecilan. Singapore mengambil lemper dan langsung melahapnya. Brunei lebih tertarik pada kue rangin yang berada persis di depannya, dan Germany mengambil satu nagasari yang masih hangat terbungkus daun pisang di salah satu piring di depannya. Maluku undur diri lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, sementara Bali berbincang-bincang bersama Singapore, Brunei dan Germany untuk membahas pernikahan kakaknya dan Germany yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari 6 bulan lagi.

Mungkin 10 menit kemudian, terdengar suara 4 orang dengan aksen bahasa Indonesia yang berbeda-beda dari arah pintu. Lalu terlihatlah 4 orang province Kalimantan sedang membawa masing-masing 2 kardus yang entah berisi apa. "Wah, sudah pulang." Kata Bali. 4 orang itu langsung meletakkan kardus-kardus itu di dekat pintu lalu menyalami 3 orang tamu yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "Wah, kapan datang? Maaf berantakan, persiapannya sudah memasuki 35% jadi." Terang Tiana yang merupakan tertua diantara 4 Dayak bersaudara.(5)

"Nein, nein. Tidak apa-apa, Tiana. Kami barusan datang kok." Kata Germany. 4 orang itu langsung tersenyum. Mari kita perkenalkan mereka semua. Tiana, tertua diantara 4 Dayak bersaudara. Disusul oleh Araya, personifikasi Kalimantan Tengah, lalu si kembar Arinda dan Arisin menyusul di belakang mereka sebagai yang termuda diantara 4 Dayak bersaudara.

"Kalau begitu kami beres-beres ini dulu, ya. Mari semua." Kata Araya sambil mengangkat 2 kardus yang tadi dibawanya. 4 orang Dayak bersaudara itu langsung mehilang di balik tikungan menuju dapur. "Jadi, bagaimana persiapan yang lain? Misalnya masalah gedung, catering, dan undangannya?" Tanya Germany.

"Kalau undangan rasanya sudah ditangani Jakarta. Untuk catering ditangani mbak Ofi, dan untuk gedung, penyewaan ditangani Wena, dekorasi oleh saudara-saudara Sumatra yang saya yakin akan sedikit tersendat, dan saudara-saudara Nusa Tenggara. Dan terima kasih atas bantuan dari state-state mas Jerman yang sudah membantu dalam masalah dekorasi disana (di Jerman maksudnya)." Terang Namboa panjang lebar.

Singapore tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kami hanya tinggal membantu masalah transportasi dan keamanan, kan?" tanyanya. Putu dan Namboa mengangguk bersamaan. Tiba-tiba, "PUT! CEPETAN PERGI KE RUMAH-NYA MAS SUR! DICARIIN!" teriak Arinda dari arah dapur. Sontak, jawaban-jawaban dari arah orong kamar tidur seperti, "DIEMO! AKU TIDUR TAHU NGGAK SEH?!" atau "ADOH SUARANYA KECILKAN DIKIT!" dan "KAU MEMBANGUNKAN AYAM-AYAMKU!" dari arah halaman belakang terdengar. Yang terakhir itu memang agak aneh, tapi biarlah.

"Maaf…, semua province Indonesia memang seperti ini." Kata Bali. Germany, Brunei, dan Singapore tertawa pelan. Khusus Germany hanya tersenyum sih. Namboa buru-buru pergi ke dapur sebelum terdengar bunyi grusak-grusuk dan jeritan kesakitan dari Arinda yang tadi membuat kegaduhan. "Yang terakhir itu mohon jangan ditiru. Hanya boleh dilakukan oleh provinces Indonesia saja." Kata Bali dengan senyum yang menawan dan aura yang lebih gelap daripada Belarus. Singapore, Brunei , dan Germany sedikit gemetar melihat sisi sadis Bali muncul.

Memang benar-benar hari yang indah di Rumah Samarinda, benar?

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

A/N: Hai~~ Selamat datang kembali~~ Disela-sela kesibukan membuat fill IHAFest, akhirnya ARoLFEFY update. Memang paling gampang dibuat menurut saya karena plot cerita ini udah jelas banget jalan di benak saya. Aduh.., jadi galau neh~~~

An~~~d, kali ini saya membocorkan rencana Malaysia dan America! Apakah akan berhasil? Atau malah gagal? Apakah benar aka nada perang dunia ke-tiga? Yang pasti, cerita ini bakalan ndrama banget!

Next, ada countdown persiapan Germany dan Indonesia menuju pernikhannya. Masalah tanggul Neddie yang jebol itu cuma karangan saya aja… *gamparedbyNeddie

1 Mas Jer : Sebutan/Panggilan Germany oleh adik-adik Indonesia

2 Thanks to kak **Sindy Beilschmidt**!

3 Saya pernah baca kalau America adalah Negara dengan emas terbanyak sebanyak 8.000 kilogram lebih yang melebihi Swiss dengan 3000 kilogram saja.

4 Saya mikirnya saudara-saudara Jawa lebih tua. Untuk urutan keluarga nanti saya buatkan chapter sendiri.

5 4 Dayak bersaudara adalah saudara-saudara Kalimantan. Tertua Kalimantan Barat, Tengah, Timur dan Selatan. (Kaltim dan Kalsel adalah anak kembar dalam imajinasi saya)

.

Nama-nama State yang akan keluar:

Maluku: Namboa

Maluku Utara: Ofi

Bali: Putu

Kalbar: Tiana

Kalteng: Araya

Kaltim: Arinda

Kalsel: Arisin

Jatim: Surja

Jateng: Adhi

Jakarta: Jaka

Jogja: Cokro

Jabar: Surwa

Saya hanya minta bantuan untuk nama belakangnya. At least ada Dirgantaranya semua. Kaya nama keluarga gitu… Kalau bisa, Malaysia dan Dingapore juga, ya.. Saya bingung. Yeah. Sekian aja.., sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Tetep Review ya.. (kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa, tapi lebih baik anda review.)


	5. The Countdown to 100 Precent

A/N: Hohohohoho~ Kemabli bersama saya dalam ARoLFEFY, A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You chapter 5. Saya telah melihat semua review-nya dan satu hal yang muncul di kepala saya adalah….

I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS~~~~

Saya tidak menyangka fic ini akan sangat di approve. Jadi, saya akan mendahulukan fic ini di atas yang lainnya. OK. Inilah balasan review bagi anda semua!

buahIndonesia: Oh? Beneran nih? Kok nggak login aja? Indonesia… Dalam fic ini akhirnya tetep sama Germany kok…

kerbau salto: Uwah…, makasih review-nya… OK.., udah update nih….

Mokakoshi: Hai Mokakoshi-san~ Ohohoho.. Membenci Malaysia dan America? Tenang.., kebencian anda akan terlampiaskan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Mas Jer kenapa? Ada apa dengan mas Jer? Ohohoho, ini udah update.

Satu lagi. INI KENAPA SINGAPORE SAMA MALINGSIAL ITU NAMBAH-NAMBAHIN PEKERJAAN INDONESIA SIIIH? Kenapa coba Pak SBY minta maaf ke mereka kalau mereka yang salah. Nggak etis banget. SIALAN BANGET DUA ORANG ITUUUUUUUUU! *aurayanderemenguar

OK! Segera saja saya buka.., Inilah, A RAIN OF LOVE, FOR THE EARTH, FOR YOU CHAPTER 5!

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Ni sapa mau nyicipin masakannya!?"

"Kain batiknya mana, oi?!"

"Paku payung udah beli belom!"

"Astaga, Jaka.., itu copot lagi kainnya!"

"Woi! Catering udah dateng ada yang mau nyicipin gak?"

"Hoi! Ini kerja kok pada nggak bener sih?"

"Arisin! Mana bunganya?!"

"Ya Tuhan…., kacau banget sih…"

"Bener."

.

.

.

* * *

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You**

Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu

Hati-hati! Chapter ini mengandung ke-OOC-an, ke-OC-an, dan ke-OOT-an para nation dan provinces Indonesia.

* * *

.

.

.

Samarinda, 4 Januari 2078.

Persiapan: mendekati 40%

.

"Oi! Ada yang liat bunga di kerdus ini gak? Kok ilang semua?" Tanya Surja, lelaki personifikasi province Jawa Timur itu. Banyak sahutan, "Nggak!" atau "Tidak tahu!" menyambung pertanyaannya. Sampai akhirnya terjawab saat sebuah rangkaian bunga mendarat di kepalanya. "Tuh." Kata seseorang dengan suara yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. "Sialan kau, Surwa." Umpat Surja pada kembarannya, provinsi Jawa Barat, Surwa.

"Tapi kau tetap cinta aku, kan?" goda Surwa. Spontan, warna merah menjalari pipi Surja. "JAN***! A*U! Kene kon lek wani! Tak kepret kowe!(1)" umpat Surja dengan wajah merah. Surwa segera berlari menjauh sambil tertawa. Semua provinces akhirnya tahu kalau kakak/adik mereka adalah seorang tsundere akut.

.

"Fuuh~ Akhirnya mari pisan, eui." Kata Surwa. Ia baru saja selesai merangkai bunga melati dan anggrek bulan menjadi 3 rangkaian panjang untuk dekorasi gedung resepsi pernikahan kakaknya. 'Kene kon lek wani! Tak kepret kowe!' kata-kata Surabaya kembali terngiang di benaknya. Membuatnya tertawa pelan. Kembarannya itu memang lucu sekali. Pengalamannya dijajah Inggris membuatnya menjadi seorang tsundere.(2)

"Hahaha…., dasar Surabaya…" gumam Bandung pelan. Personifikasi berambut ikal berwarna hitam itu tidur-tiduran di atas lantai yang telah terlapisi karpet berwarna merah. Matanya menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih, sebelum sepasang mata yang identik dengannya menatapnya garang. "Hai, Sur." Sapa Surwa. Surja hanya mendengus. Tapi ia duduk dan ikut berbaring di sebelah kembarannya itu.

"Kon iku.., lek wis mari ngerjano iku yo langsung mbantu sing lain, kek.(3)" Katanya dengan cuek. Surwa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Surja. Anak itu menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan wajah merah. "Kamu sakit?" Tanya Surwa. Surja menggeleng. "Ng-nggak! Siapa yang sakit!?" jawab Surja dengan terbata-bata. Surwa tertawa pelan yang membuat wajah Surja semakin merah.

"K-Ke-Kenapa kamu ketawa, hah?! Edan ya?!" komentar Surja sarkastis. Surwa menghentikan tawanya, dan dengan satu tangan, ia memegang pipi Surja, dan membuat kepala Surja menghadapnya. Kedua pasang mata berwarna coklat itu bertemu. "Kalau aku edan, kamu lebih edan karena cinta sama aku." Kata Surwa sambil mengelus pipi berwarna tan itu.

Kali ini Surja membeku. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka terus terdiam dalam posisi ini. Tidak tahu bahwa ke-32 provinces lainnya sedang mengintip dari balik tembok sambil cekikikan. Beberapa dari mereka malah memotret adegan romantis tapi tsundere-is itu dengan kamera HP dan menyebarkannya ke akun jejaring sosial. Mungkin mereka lupa seganas apa Surabaya jika sisi sadisnya keluar saat melihat foto-foto itu.

.

.

.

Berlin, 12 Februari 2078

Persiapan: 50%

.

Germany tidak henti-hentinya memijat keningnya saat Städt-nya kembali berbuat onar. Terutama Bayern dan Prussia, kakaknya. Keduanya tidak henti-hentinya adu mulut. Kesabaran Germany hampir habis dibuatnya. "Grrr…, HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA! BISAKAH KALIAN MENGERJAKAN SEMUA-NYA DENGAN BENAR, HAH!?" Bentak Germany. Semua state dan kakaknya langsung bungkam.

"Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa pernikahannya batal." Komentar Saxony-Anhalt. Saxony, kembarannya mengangguk-angguk. "Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh untuk sekali saja? Bruder, tidak bisakah kau bertindak dewasa? Resepsinya diadakan 4 bulan lagi! Dan Bayern, turunkan pedangmu atau aku akan menmbakmu." Ancam Ludwig dengan aura gelap yang membara.

Kedua personifikasi pembuat onar itu akhirnya berhenti bertengkar. "Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian dengan benar, Dummkopfe." Kata Ludwig. Sebagai personifikasi Negara seutuhnya, ia harus tetap mengerjakan setiap paperwork yang diberikan bos-nya. Maka dari itu ia undur diri untuk mengerjakan tumpukan pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

Tanpa Ludwig sadari, Bayern dan kakaknya kembali bertengkar.

.

.

.

Samarinda, 21 Maret 2078

Persiapan: 75%

.

Singapore dan Brunei harus menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di gedung yang akan menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan kakak mereka dengan seorang personifikasi berambut pirang tetangga mantan penjajah kakak mereka yang bernama Ludwig Weillschmidt, atau Bundesrepublik Deutschland yang akan menjadi Einheitstadt von Deutschland-Indonesien di pertengahan tahun ini.

Kakaknya sendiri, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia yang akan segera berganti nama menjadi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia-Jerman di pertengahan tahun ini pun geleng-geleng memijit-mijit batang hidungnya. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan segala persiapan dekorasi dan catering pada adik-adiknya ternyata SALAH BESAR!

Salahkan Bos-nya yang selalu memberikan paperwork bertumpuk-tumpuk dan berlapis coklat dengan caramel lem– Ups, seseorang mengganti skrip saya tadi. Kita ulang. Salahkan Bos Indonesia yang selalu memberikan paperwork tiada henti. Ini baru punya 1 bos. Belum lagi nanti 2? Secara, paperwork Ludwig berarti paperwork-nya. Dan paperwork-nya berarti paperwork Ludwig. Bisa dipersingkat menjadi seperti ini…

PEKERJAAN BERTAMBAH DUA KALI LIPAT

Hal itu membuat Indonesia ingin pundung di dalam kamarnya seharian.

"Jadi…?" Tanya Singapore sambil melirik kakaknya. Yang dilirik mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, "Aku menyerah, Sing… Ini jauh lebih parah daripada saat kau tidak membantuku saat kebakaran di Riau dulu… Kasihan banget adikku itu… Huaaaaaa~~ Riauu~~~" tanpa disadari, sisi alay Indonesia yang tiba-tiba aktif membuat Indonesia berlari menuju Riau dan memeluknya erat.

Sepertinya persiapannya akan sangat tersendat ya?

.

.

.

Berlin, 30 April 2078

Persiapan: 82%..., kurang.

.

Austria, Swiss, Hungary, dan Italy. 4 Negara yang notabene dekat dengan Germany ini harusnya membantu Germany dalam menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Indonesia. Namun…

"Kesesesesese! Rupanya si bocah aristokrat dan si cewek frying pan datang. Kalian berdua sungguh nggak Awesome! Tidak seperti AKU yang AWESOME!"

"Grrrr…, awas kau, Gilbert.. Terima ini! JURUS TABOKAN PENGGORENGAN MAUT!"

"ITALY! KAU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT PASTA UNTUK MAKAN MALAM! INGAT ITU!"

"Veee! Doitsuu~~ Austria tidak mau memberikan pasta sebagai makan malam, vee… Padahal pasta itu enak, veee…."

"DIAM ATAU KU-DOR KALIAN SEMUA! MENGERTI?!"

Beruntunglah Swiss masih cukup waras untuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka.

'Scheiße…, aku jamin aku tidak akan minta bantuan mereka lagi…' pikir Germany sambil menuliskan 'Jangan minta bantuan orang-orang aneh.' Di notes-nya. Germany langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya sudah terasa ingin meledak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Persiapan yang harusnya bisa sampai 85% dalam waktu 2 bulan harus tersendat gara-gara pertempuran atara Hungary dan Prussia, rengekan Italy, komentar pedas Austria, ancaman Swiss, gangguan lain dari para Städt-nya..

Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika ia meminta bantuan para Einwohner-nya. Tapi resikonya terlalu tinggi kalau jati diri-nya tidak ketahuan. Hal ini membuat ia harus menangis bombay karena tidak punya pilihan selain begantung pada para Städt dan Negara lainnya yang sialnya…, mereka tidak mungkin bisa membantunya tanpa ada masalah seperti yang ia pikirkan. Meminta bantuan pada Negara yang cukup waras seperti England pun tidak mungkin karena England sepertinya membencinya.

Haish…, hidupnya memang sulit…

.

.

.

Samarinda, 6 Mei 2078

Persiapan: memasuki 90%

.

Menjelang resepsi pernikahan mereka ditanggal 15 Juni nanti, Indonesia semakin sibuk dengan berbagai macam acara yang masih harus dipersiapkannya. Penjagaan, busana, pengisi acara, penyebaran undangan (dikirim via pos kilat dan online), budaya apa yang akan ditampilkan, belum juga gamelan dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Hal ini membuat Indonesia jarang beristirahat, mengingat di satu sisi ia juga harus mengerjaan paperwork dan tugas kenegaraan lainnya.

Walaupun ia seorang nation, sisi manusia tetap berada dalam dirinya. Ia 100% nation, dan disaat yang sama 100% manusia. Kelelahan dan tekanan batin dari orang-orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan (Malaysia) membuat Indonesia jatuh sakit. Hal ini membuat persiapan pernikahannya harus berjalan dengan lambat karena beberapa provinces ingin merawatnya.

Belum lagi rencana America lewat Papua yaitu mengacaukan persiapan pernikahannya. Papua terus saja membuat ke-32 provinces (terutama yang tua-tua seperti duo Maluku, Trio Jawa Tua(4), Si kembar Jawa, 4 Dayak bersaudara (HARUSNYA 5. Entah kenapa mereka selalu melupakan seseorang yang entah mereka lupa.), dan 6 Sulawesi bersaudara(5)) kerepotan dengan segala macam tingkah teledornya. Paling parah, ia berhasil membuat sisi yandere Jawa Timur bangkit di tengah persiapan. Untung Jawa Barat segera menghentikan kembarannya itu.

Indonesia dan Germany harus berdoa semoga persiapan ini selesai tepat pada waktunya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau cantik sekali, Indonesien…"

"Selamat ya, kak."

.

"Kita semua hadir disini untuk menyatukan kedua insan ini dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci."

"Adakah yang menolak?"

.

"OBJECTION!"

"Apa?!"

.

"Selamat, America, Malaysia. Kalian membuat Indonesia dan Germany meninggalkan UN."

"Hah?!"

"Mereka mendeklarasikan perang."

.

Dulu…,

Butuh pengaruh seseorang yang berkuasa untuk menyatakan perang.

Namun kini…,

Cukup mengacaukan pernikahan seseorang bisa menimbulkan perang.

.

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You Chapter 6**

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: Germany, Indonesia, America, Malaysia

**SEGERA DI FANDOM HETALIA INDONESIA**

* * *

.

.

.

Berlin, 13 Juni 2078

Persiapan: 99%

.

Karena persiapan untuk pernikahannya telah selesai, Ludwig memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah. Ia ingin sekali memodifikasi BMW keluaran terbaru dari negaranya dengan tenang. Maaf, coret kata tenang itu karena Prussia mulai berulah. "Yo, West! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Prussia saat Germany sedang asyik mengutak-atik mesin BMW-nya. "Minggirlah, bru." Jawab Ludwig. Ia sedang malas diganggu kakaknya namun entah kenapa yang mengganggu tidak melihat suasana Ludwig yang sedang bad mood.

"Kau ngapain ada di bawah mobil? Oi.., Lud.. Aku bosan.. Kita minum-minum yuk… Lud.., Luddie.., Ludwig…, oii–"

"BISAKAH KAU TENANG DAN MENINGGALKANKU SEBENTAR?!"

"Then."

"Scheiße…"

Dengan satu teriakan itu, Prussia langsung meninggalkan garasi lalu pergi ke ruang tamu. "Huh.., dasar nggak awesome.." gumam Gilbert sambil duduk dan menyetel televisi. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menonton, ia merasakan sofa yang ia duduki bergetar. "Hah? Mein Gott! Masa siang-siang gini gempa bumi?" kata Gilbert was-was. Gilbert mencoba untuk tenang, namun getaran di sofanya makin terasa. "Neein! WEEESTT! HILFE MICH! ADA GEMPA BUMII!" teriak Gilbert sambil berlari menuju garasi.

"Apa maksudm– Ouch! Apa maksudmu dengan gempa, hah?" Tanya Ludwig sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk kap mobil. "Sofa di ruang tamu tiba-tiba bergetar! Ayo mengungsi, West! Pasti ada gempa!" jawab Gilbert sambil menarik tangan Ludwig. 'Tunggu.., ruang tamu katanya?' pikir Ludwig. Ia segera masuk ke ruang tamu dan menyingkap bantalan yang melapisi sofa itu. Ternyata yang membuat sofa itu bergetar adalah…

.

Adalah HP Ludwig saudara-saudara!

.

"Bruder, ini hanya HP-ku!"

"Hah? HP?" Kata Gilbert bertanya-tanya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja.., bruder. Hallo?" kata Ludwig sambil menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"_Deutschland?"_

"Indonesien? Ada apa?"

"_Oh, nein. Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi persiapan disana."_

"Semua baik-baik saja.. Persiapannya sudah selesai."

"_Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah sampai di bandara Berlin kalau kau mau tahu."_

"Hah? Sudah sampai?"

"_Ja. Masih harus menunggu luggage sih. Kau mau menjemputku atau–"_

"Aku jemput. Tunggulah disana."

"_Well then. Danke."_

"Bitte." Kata Ludwig sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan mengambil sebuah polo shirt dan celana panjang. Tidak peduli kakaknya bertanya-tanya siapa yang meneleponnya atau gempa bumi dan sebagainya itu. Ia sudah cukup dibuat pusing oleh tingkah mereka semua…

Dengan cepat ia mengganti baju montir-nya dengan baju ganti yang sudah ia siapkan. Menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, mengambil kunci BMW-nya dan memakai sepatu golf-nya, Ludwig telah siap untuk menjemput -uhuk-calon istrinya-uhuk- yang sudah menunggu di bandara. "Mau kemana, Lud?" Tanya Gilbert saat melihat adiknya sangat rapi dan masuk ke mobil BMW berwarna hitam yang tadi jadi kelinci percobaan modifikasi mesin ala Ludwig Weillschmidt.

"Aku mau menjemput Indonesien di bandara." Jawab Ludwig singkat. "Hah? Indonesien? MAU IKUT~~!" kata Prussia sambil mencoba masuk ke mobil. Namun terlambat, satu tangan Ludwig telah menahan kepala Gilbert dan membuatnya terhenti di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka. "Nein. Mandi dulu, baru kau boleh ikut." Kata Ludwig singkat. Gilbert langsung berjongkok dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Ayolah, Luddie… Aku ingin ketemu dengan calon adik iparku~~" protes Gilbert sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Mandi dulu." Perintah Ludwig. "Nanti kamu telat jemputnya…" elak Prussia lagi. "Karena bruder sudah tahu, jadi aku berangkat dulu…" kata Ludwig sebelum menutup pintu mobil lalu memundurkan mobilnya. Dengan satu kali injak di pedal gas, BMW Hitam Ludwig pun meluncur di jalanan. Meninggalkan Prussia yang masih mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Jerman, tubuh Indonesia rasanya kembali bugar. 'Akhirnya bisa bersantai sebelum, uhm…, menikah…' pikir Indonesia dengan wajah memerah. Hari ini ia memakai dress batik sleeveless berwarna coklat sebetis. Rambutnya masih ia gelung dengan sunggar berbentuk bunga kamboja yang berhias intan. Sepatu high heels 5 centi-nya berpadu apik dengan dress yang ia kenakan. Sekilas ia seperti turis biasa. Sayang, kecantikannya itu yang tidak biasa.

Setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya akan langsung berdecak kagum. Para wanita dibuat iri karena keanggunan Indonesia atau Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara, sang Nusantara. Ayolah, personifikasi Indonesia memang cantik tiada duanya. Bahkan separuh dunia menaruh hati padanya. Terlihat dari ketatnya persaingan memperebutkan hati Indonesia dikalangan para nation. Hebatnya, personifikasi Negara Bundesrepublik Deutschland yang akhirnya bisa mengisi hati Indonesia.

Cukup lama juga sampai kopernya terlihat. Koper yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk memuat bajunya untuk 3 hari. Para state-nya tidak ikut hari ini karena berbagai alasan. Sedangkan Singapore dan Brunei akan berangkat sendiri. Ia segera mengambil koper berwarna coklat itu dan meletakkannya di atas lantai marmer berwarna putih berbintik. Ia tidak perlu menarik handle-nya karena sudah terpasang sendiri. Tak lama, ia pun berjalan menuju food court untuk menunggu, ehem, calon suaminya.

Ia duduk di sebuah kafe yang terletak di ujung food court. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman untuk dirinya. Toh ia lebih suka makan di warung kopi bersama adik-adiknya daripada di restorant mewah. Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikannya buku menu. Ia membolak-alik halaman buku menu itu dan memutuskan untuk memesan segelas vanilla latte hangat. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tempat duduknya yang persis berada di samping jendela membuatnya bisa melihat aktifitas di luar bandara.

Ada beberapa Sky Taxi yang ia tahu mempunyai tipe BRD/FA-9(6) berjejer rapi di bawah teduhnya pohon akasia. Banyak orang dari berbagai Negara berlalu lalang sambil membawa koper. Beberapa dari mereka malah membawa beberapa tas lain yang ia tidak tahu isinya apa. Ia pun mengeluarkan Nesia Tap Phone(7) (berbeda dengan Nesia Phone-nya) dan membuka sebuah web jejaring sosial bernama peacebook.

Ia melihat banyak ucapan selamat dari para nation dan state. Jakarta malah men-tag sebuah foto yang langsung mengundang rasa penasaran dan decak kagum para nation. Ia tahu benar lokasi foto itu. Terlihat dari rumit dan meriahnya desain dan dekorasinya, ia tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah lokasi resepsi pernikahannya di Indonesia 3 hari lagi. Pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Germany memang diadakan di Jerman dua hari lagi, namun setelah itu, mereka akan langsung pergi ke Samarinda dan tanggal 15 Juni 2078, resepsi pernikahan Indonesia yang megah, meriah, dan spektakuler akan berlangsung.

.

Ia sedang asyik menyesap vanilla latte-nya saat seseorang dengan German accent yang kental memanggil nama manusianya. "Sita?" katanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sang personifikasi Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Ludwig Weillschmidt, calon suaminya (kata-kata yang terakhir itu pasti membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.), sedang berdiri dengan kaus polo putih dan celana pantofel coklat. Pemandangan ini pasti pemandangan terindah dalam hidup seorang Indonesia. 'Sugoi…, Ludwig keren banget…' pikir Indonesia.

"Sitaresmi..." panggil Ludwig sekali lagi dan membuat Sitaresmi terkesiap. "Hm? Apa?" responnya. Ludwig menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah Indonesia. "Kau melamun." Jawab Ludwig. "Hah? Iya, kah? Hahaha.., tut mir leid…" kata Sitaresmi sembari menyesap latte-nya lagi. Ludwig menatapnya dengan lembut. "Wie geht's?(8)" Tanya Ludwig. "Sehr gut. Ich bin krank für vielen Tage, aber heute bin ich gut.(9)" JAWAB Sitaresmi sambil tersenyum ke arah Germany. Yang diberi senyum langsung bersemu merah.

"Ayo, kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan ke sini." Ajak Germany. Sitaresmi mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan beserta bill-nya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan meletakkan uang 10€ disana. "Ayo!" kata Sitaresmi lalu menggandeng Germany keluar. Germany mengeluarkan remot mobilnya. Dengan sekali tekan, mobil BMW hitamnya langsung berjalan kearah mereka. Tak perlu menunggu, mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum menikah, Germany mengirim Prussia ke rumah Brandenburg(10) di Frankfurt an der Oder. Ia melakukannya demi ketenangan rumahnya. Indonesia dan ia sendiri sudah cukup capek diganggu oleh banyak orang. Saat ini, Germany dan Indonesia sedang duduk-duduk di taman belakang Ludwig yang cukup -sangat- luas. Di meja di depan mereka ada dua gelas jus apel dan alpukat, juga sepiring brötchen(11) dan keju. Ditangan mereka ada sebuah buku yang ternyata berisi desain baju pernikahan mereka. Perlu diberi catatan, buku itu diberikan sendiri oleh France.

"Yang ini rasanya cocok untukmu, Lud.." kata Sitaresmi sambil menunjuk sebuah suit berwarna putih dengan tail coat abu-abu. "Hmm.., entahlah. Mungkin ini lebih cocok." Kata Ludwig sambil menunjuk sebuah suit berwarna putih. Kemejanya berwarna putih, namun vest dan celananya berwarna abu-abu. Suit itu tidak mengenakan tail coat, namun sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih. Sebagai pelengkap, sebuah dasi kupu-kupu dan sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu membuat suit itu tampak elegan.

"Hmm.., iya juga sih. Mungkin lebih cocok kalau ditambah dengan jam saku perak yang pernah kuberikan." Kata Sitaresmi. Wajah Ludwig memerah. Pikirannya kembali saat ia merayakan 50 tahun hubungan bilateral-nya bersama wanita melayu disampingnya itu. Ia memberikan sebuah kalung berbandul bendera negaranya, sementara Indonesia memberikannya sebuah jam saku perak berukir kata 'INA' disudutnya. Jam perak itu masih tetap tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak berwarna Schwarz-Rot-Gold(12) yang menjadi pembungkus jam saku itu.

"K-kau benar.." jawab Ludwig malu-malu. Sitaresmi menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Ludwig. Tidak tahu bahwa keduanya kini telah berwajah semerah tomat Spain atau semerah buah merah Papua. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Selama mereka berpacaran, mereka belum pernah berada dalam situasi yang sedekat ini. Mereka selalu saling menjaga jarak karena peraturan ketat di Indonesia. Tapi…, untuk kali ini, mereka bersyukur bisa berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Terasa.., menyenangkan.

"Ehem. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" kata Germany sambil melirik wanita melayu di lengannya. "Tentu." Jawab Indonesia. Mereka kembali membolak-balik buku itu. Sampai akhirnya, mata Indonesia menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik. "Aku mau yang ini." Katanya.

Germany melihat gambar yang ditunjuk oleh Indonesia dan tertegun. Gaun itu adalah kebaya. Ia yakin. Kebaya berwarna putih-perak dengan sarong berwarna coklat dengan ukiran kembang-kembang. Kebaya itu mempunyai bordiran perak kembang yang sangat manis dan anggun. Bentuk kebaya-nya mirip seperti kimono namun tetap menjaga ke-khas-an budaya jawa. Panjangnya selutut. Namun slayer berwarna perak dengan bordiran kembang membuat gaun itu terlihat manis.

"Kau yakin, Indonesien?" Tanya Germany. Indonesia tidak menjawab namun mengangguk dengan gembira. Senyumnya bertambah lebar dengan kilatan senang terpancar di matanya. Astaga, Germany… Kau harus bersyukur kalian berdua menikah!

Germany menutup buku itu lalu mengeluarkan HP-nya. Ternyata HP-nya adalah Indo Phone atau versi laki-laki dari Nesia Phone. Desainnya tipis dengan warna laki-laki seperti biru dan hijau gelap, hitam, perak, coklat. Indo Phone memang terlihat seperti sebuah kepingan kaca selebar 4 inch jika tidak dilihat lebih teliti. HP ini berjenis Touch screen tentunya. Ia menyentuh layar itu beberapa kali dan dalam sekejap, ia terhubung dengan seorang laki-laki Perancis bernama Francis Bonnefoy. "Allo?" jawab Francis dengan aksen Perancis-nya. "Ini aku, France." Kata Germany. "Oh, halo Germany. Kau ingin mengkonfirmasi pakaian mana yang akan mempercantik penampilanmu dan Indonesia saat pernikahan nanti?" cerocos France. Germany yakin France mengatakannya dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Ja klar. Kami telah memilih. Ehmm.., sepertinya Indonesien ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Germany sambil men-slide layarnya. Indonesia langsung mendekatkan Nesia Phone-nya ke telinga. "Bonjour, France!" kata Indonesia. Ternyata, dengan men-slide layar ke arah Nesia Phone atau Indo Phone terdekat, panggilan telepon dapat berpindah dengan cepat. "Bonjour, mon ami. Aku dengar dari suamimu kau telah memilih gaun yang cocok denganmu, non?" kata Francis di kejauhan.

"Sure! Kau tahu gaun kebaya di foto nomor 57? Itu keren sekali!" kata Indonesia dengan senang. "Tentu, mon cher. Aku sudah menduga kau akan memilihnya. Dan aku yakin suamimu memilih gambar nomor 34, oui?" tebak Francis. Indonesia tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, France?"

"Itu rahasia, mon cher. Sekarang, serahkan saja padaku dan kau tidak akan kecewa, oui?"

"Oui." Kata Indonesia sebelum men-slide layar dan France kembali terhubung dengan HP Germany. "Bagaimana, France?" tanyanya. "Serahkan padaku, Germany. Akan aku bawa besok pagi-pagi sekali, OK? Aku harus pergi!" kata France sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Germany tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Indonesia. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Indonesia. "Hmm.., ia tidak yakin akan selesai besok…" kata Germany dengan nada kecewa. Padahal ia tersenyum bahagia dalam hati.

"S-sungguh?" Tanya Indonesia dengan nada kecewa. "Ja klar. Katanya ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dan kita harus memundurkan pemberkatannya." Jawab Germany. Hahaha, sisi usilnya keluar. "A-aber, Deutschl–"

"France meminta kita menunggu besok agar kita bisa memakainya." Potong Germany sambil menatap awan. Indonesia menunduk dan berpikir. "Menunggu besok agar kita bisa memakainya? DEUTSCHLAND! KAU BOHONG PADAKU!" Kata Indonesia sambil memukul lengan Germany perlahan. Yang dipukul tidak menjawab. Ia tertawa pelan sambil tetap menatap arak-arakkan awan putih yang menghiasi biru langit.

Tak lama, pukulan Indonesia berhenti dan digantikan dengan kepalanya yang diletakkan diatas dadanya yang bidang. Ia masih cemberut. "Jangan pasang wajah itu. Kata kakakku kau tidak awesome dengan wajah itu." Kata Germany sambil menirukan gaya bicara kakaknya. Indonesia hanya menggumamkan kata, "Biarin." Sambil tetap cemberut. "Kalau kau tetap memajukan bibirmu seperti itu nanti kau kucium." Goda Germany. Bukannya menarik bibirnya, Indonesia malah makin memajukan bibirnya. Dengan satu tangan Germany menarik tubuh Indonesia dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Singkat, namun sukses membuat wajah Indonesia merah padam.

"DEUTSCHLAND!"

"Hmm."

.

.

.

.

Berlin, 14 Juni 2078

Persiapan: 100%

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: SCHEIßE! Padahal punya deadline fic malah bikin ini! Sialan! *pukul-pukulkepala

Terima kasih bagi semua orang yang telah mendukung jalannya cerita ini. Overall, semua masih berada dalam jalur. The Countdown to 100% sudah selesai! Tunggu next chapter ya! Ini penjelasannya…

1: Sini kau kalau berani! Ku hajar kamu! (kurang lebih seperti itu)

2: Surabaya, setelah melawan Inggris selama 3 minggu yang menjadikan dirinya kota pahlawan, akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Inggris untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Belanda yang mengambil alih. Jadi mungkin dia sempat ketularan ke-tsundere-an seorang Inggris.

3: Kamu itu..., kalau sudah selesai mengerjakan itu ya bantu yang lain, gitu. (kurang lebih.)

4: Trio Jawa Tua adalah Jogja, Jakarta, dan Surakarta. kalau Trio Jawa Muda adalah Bandung, Surabaya, dan Banten. Sebetulnya Surabaya adalah Saudara Tua Jawa karena dia jauh lebih tua daripada Jakarta. Tapi anak itu nggak mau dipanggil tua. Toh wajahnya awet muda.

5: 6 Sulawesi bersaudara adalah semua province Sulawesi.

6: Tipe Sky Taxi yang mirip taxi biasa dengan kecepatan 400km/jam. Keluaran tahun 2045, asli dari Jerman. Kalau yang di chapter sebelumnya itu asli buatan Indonesia. (awur aja ini.)

7: Nesia Tap Phone itu mirip Samsung Galaxy Tap. Tapi buatan Indonesia. Of course jauh lebih bagus (dalam pemikiran saya) dari Samsung. (berharap dikit nggak apa-apa kan?)

8: Bagaimana kabarmu? (German. Non formal.)

9: Sangat bagus. Aku sakit beberapa hari tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa (kurang lebih seperti itu. Bruder..., hilfe mich, bitte... T.T)

10: Saya berpikir, Brandenburg pasti punya rumah sendiri. Prussia disini saya pikir dia bukan lagi personifikasi Prussia tapi personifikasi Berlin. (kalau anda tidak terima ya sudah...) Karena Brandenburg adalah negara bagian sendiri dan Belin adalah kota yang setingkat dengan negara bagian.

11: Semacam roti berukuran kecil khas Jerman. Biasanya dimakan dengan keju.

12: Hitam-Merah-Emas


	6. Chapter 6, tapi bukan chapter 6

**PENGUMUMAN**

A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You harus ditunda

Sehubungan dengan rusaknya CPU komputer Author, semua fic Author terpaksa ditunda. Author yang memulai fic ini beberapa bulan yang lalu ini membenarkan bahwa keterlambatan ini murni kesalahan Author yang entah dengan kekuatan siapa bisa membuat CPU komputernya rusak.

"Ya, kalau sudah di-service nanti langsung saya update." tuturnya. Author pun menegaskan bahwa chapter-chapter berikutnya tidak akan mengecewakan para readers. "Plot dan alurnya sudah ada di buku catatan saya." katanya. Kita hanya dapat berharap cerita berjulukan ARoLFEFY ini dapat segera diselesaikan.

-Arinda Hawan Dirgantara, reporter sekaligus personifikasi KalTim-


	7. Maafkan aku

A/N: OK. OK! SAYA TAHUUU! Perjuangan keras untuk update satu chapter pengumuman. Sungguh! Nggak percaya ya gak papa… At least, saya ingetin, profile saya jarang dibaca. Jadi gak mungkin saya taruh itu pengumuman disana...

OK, makasih buat semua kritiknya. Enak banget. Review-er saya belum pernah segini banyak. Saya jadi merasa tersanjung. Makasih yang nyempatin diri buat nge-review.., meskipun ngritik.

OK, Mungkin di chap ini nggak bakalan ada balesan review, tapi saya usahakan chapter depan.

OK! Segera saja saya buka.., Inilah ARoLFEFY chapter 7.

.

.

.

"Aww~ Kau cantik sekali, Indonesia… Aku berharap, uhm, Thailand bisa cepat-cepat meminangku."

"Terima kasih, Viet. Aku juga tidak menyangka.."

"Kau cantik, ana. Germany harus bersyukur dia jadi suamimu."

"Makasih, Thai.."

"Kak! Kau sudah siap bel–"

"Ana…"

"Astaga…"

"Ada apa Sing?"

"A-a- Tidak apa.."

"Aku cantik ya?"

"Haha… Ayo. Semua sudah hadir. Kau sudah siap kan, kak?"

"Ayo, Indonesia!"

"Ya, ya.."

.

.

.

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You**

Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu

Hati-hati! Chapter ini mengandung ke-OOC-an, ke-OC-an, dan ke-OOT-an para nation dan provinces Indonesia.

.

.

.

Sebuah gereja Protestan di Berlin tampak ramai. Berbagai jenis mobil bahkan sky car terparkir rapi di halaman gereja itu. Terlihat banyak reporter berkerumun di halaman gereja, berdesakkan dan mencoba untuk mewawancarai setiap pemimpin Negara yang hadir. "Tuan Presiden! Tuan Presiden!" kata mereka pada salah seorang kepala Negara yang baru saja hadir. Sang Presiden berhenti, lalu menoleh pada reporter tersebut. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurut Anda tentang pernikahan 2 politisi(1) muda, Ludwig Weillschmidt dan Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara sebagai simbol penyatuan Jerman dan Indonesia?" Tanya sang reporter sambil menyorotkan VideRec (2)-nya ke arah sang pemimpin Negara.

"Dua Negara ini telah melakukan hubungan bilateral yang sangat baik selama 64 tahun ini. Tak heran jika akhirnya kedua Negara setuju untuk menggabungkannya. Ludwig Weillschmidt dan Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara adalah dua politisi yang sangat berpengaruh pada jalannya pemerintahan kedua Negara. Tak ayal jika mereka yang menjadi simbol penyatuan kedua Negara ini." Jawab sang Presiden panjang lebar.

"Tetapi ada kabar bahwa politisi muda America, Alfred F. Jones dan politisi muda Malaysia, Rafka Abdulah Rizkia menaruh hati pada Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara. Apa tanggapan Anda sebagai Presiden dari NKRI?" Tanya reporter yang lain. Sang Presiden terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Saya rasa hal itu wajar. Namun Sitaresmi sendiri telah menentukan pilihannya."

"Jadi pernikahan ini tidak mengandung paksa– Tuan Presiden!" Sang Presiden kembali berjalan menuju ruang gerja. Meninggalkan semua reporter yang masih berusaha mencari berita.

.

Meanwhile…

"Ayo, Sing! Cepat! Kau tahu kan para reporter itu bisa jadi sangat ganas?! Ayo…!" kata Indonesia sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu adiknya itu. Singapore yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir mengeluarkan perempatan jalan di sudut keningnya. Sky car itu oleng seketika.

"Kyaa! Sing!" teriak Indonesia panik saat sky car itu oleng. Thailand dan Vietnam yang berdiri di kiri kanannya pun sama. "Singapore.., kau ingin kusantet, ya?" kata Indonesia. Songapore mengganti dari gigi 4 menjadi 5 dan menambah kecepatan. "Lebih mending makan scone si England.." komentarnya. Seisi mobil hanya bisa tertawa.

"Makasih…" kata Indonesia lalu menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Singapore. Membuat Singapore merona merah, sedangkan Thailand dan Brunei melongo. Vietnam? Tewas anemia.

.

Sky car itu akhirnya mendarat. Semua reporteryang sedang lesu karena belum ada pemimpin Negara lain yang datang langsung bersemangat. Apalagi melihat hiasan yang terpajang disana. Sudah pasti itu sky car milik Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara atau Indonesia.

"Nona Dirgantara!"

"Nona Dirgantara!"

Semua memanggil namanya saat melangkah eluar dari dalam sky car. Baju kebayanya yang panjang dan sanggulnya yang beat membuatnya sedikit limbung, namun Vietnam segera menahan tubuhnya dan membantu ia berjalan.

Singapore, Brunei, dan Thailand masing msing berdiri di belakng, kiri, dan depan Indonesia. Seperti membuat sebuah barikade bagi setiap reporter yang akan mewawancarinya meskipun ia dikenal sebagai seorang politikus muda.

Setelah bisa keluar dari kerumunan reporter itu, mereka segera menuju ke dalam ruang gereja. Thailand dan Vietnam bertukar tempat, sedangkan Brunei dan Singapore berdiri di masing-masing depan daun pintu yang telah ditutup. "Kau siap Indonesia?" Tanya Thailand. Indonesia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Thailand memberi kode pada Singapore dan Brunei untuk membuka pintu. Thailand melirik Singapore.

"3." Singapore melirik Brunei.

"2." Brunei melirik Thailand.

"1."

Pintu pun terbuka.

.

.

"Kau sungguh akan membuat dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya…" kata Sang Presiden. Yang diajak berbicara malah asyik melantunkan pikirannya kemana-mana. "America." Kata Sang Presiden sambil melihat ke arahnya namun tak ada respon yang berarti. "Alfred." Kata Sang Presiden kemudian. Matanya yang tegas menatap personifikasi negaranya tajam.

America menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pemimpin Negara, "Jaga sikapmu. Kau adalah seorang personifikasi. Meskipun dunia memandangmu sebagai seorang politisi." Tegur sang Presiden. America hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang akhirnya membuat sang Presiden menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti. Seorang ajudan membukakan pintu bagi sang pemimpin Negara dan personifikasi. Namun Alfreed tidak mau keluar. "Nanti saja." Katanya. Sang Presiden hanya bisa membiarkan. Ia tahu sulit bagi personifikasi negaranya untuk bisa menerima bahwa pesonifikasi yang menjadi tambatan hatinya memilih Negara lain untuk melakukan hubungan Uni.

Para reporter kembali berdatangan dan meminta pendapatnya. Terutama mengenai personifikasinya meskipun ia dianggap seorang politisi. Ia tak menggubrisnya. Tetap dengan kepala tegak dan sebuah senyuman ia masuk ke dalam ruang gereja. Melewati Singapore dan Brunei yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Terdengar lagu "The Weeding" mengalun lembut dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Austria. Germany telah menunggu di depan altar bersama kakaknya, Prussia. Pakaian yang dipakainya sama seperti yang dilihatnya bersama Indonesia kemarin.

Tepat selesainya lagu itu, Germany mengulurkan tangannya pada Indonesia. Indonesia tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya. Segera Thailand pergi ke samping bersama Vietnam. Dua personifikasi itu saling berhadapan di depan altar."Kau cantik sekali, Indonesien." Bisik Germany yang direspon dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih.."

Sang pendeta tersenyum sebelum memulai. "Saudara-saudaraku yang dikasihi oleh Tuhan, hari ini, kita semua berkumpul disini untuk menyatukan kedua insan ini dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang suci." Seluruh hadirin yang merupakan pemimpin Negara dan personifikasi hening. "Seperti yang tertulis dalam Matius 19: 3-6, pernikahan adalah sebuah janji. Janji dimana Tuahn menyatukan hawa dengan tulang rusuk adam. Dan apa yang telah disatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh dieraikan oleh manusia…"

_"-Brzzss- Kau siap?"_

"Tentu saja. Kita keluar sekarang."

.

.

-Someone's POV-

Aku melangkah keluar gereja melalui pintu samping yang berada di sebelahku persis. Ia memanggil. Tandanya _orang itu_ sudah datang. Aku dan beberapa saudaraku keluar. Aku tahu mereka tidak dpat menahan_nya_. Ini juga demi kakakku yang sudah membuatku terlepas dari belenggu penjajahan 132 tahun yang lalu.

"TIANA!" panggilnya. "Kak Sing." Jawabku. Kak Singapore menghampiriku dan adik-adikku yang membuntuti di belakangku. "Aku masih belum melihat orang itu. Tapi kita siap-siap saj–"

"Melihat siapa?"

"!"

"!"

Kami semua melongokkan kepala ke sumber suara. Kak Sing memutar badannya. "Kau…" katanya dingin. Dia yang kita tunggu sudah datang. "Aku berharap siapa yang kau tunggu, Singapore… Ataukah…" katanya. Kak Singapore menatapnya bingung. "Ataukah kau ingin menghentikanku?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kak Sing sudah terlihat panas sedangkan kak Brunei masih menunggu di depan pintu. Para reporter sudah mulai berdiri dan berusaha merekam apa yang akan terjadi, seketika aku berkata pada Arisin yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. "Kau tangani para reporter itu, sisanya akan menangani si maniak hero itu."

"Aku mengerti."

.

"…, baiklah, sebelum kita menginjak pada prosesi yang lebih lanjut, adakah yang menolak?" kata sang pendeta. Indonesia dan Germany ketar-ketir. America belum datang, tapi Presidennya sudah. Malaysia berdiri di ujung ruangan sementara Bos-nya sudah duduk di deretan Presiden dan Raja di ASEAN. Papua diapit Surabaya dan Jakarta. Saudara kembarnya persis duduk di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah kalau begi–"

"Saya menolak."

Seluruh peserta langsung menoleh ke arah Malaysia. Pupuslah sudah harapan Indonesia agar tidak menyatakan perang pada adiknya. "Atas dasar apa Tuan Rizkia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?" Tanya sang Pendeta lagi. "Karena Sita telah menandatangani perjanjian ini." Jawab Malaysia sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam sebuah amplop coklat.

.

-Tiana's POV-

"Sudah cukup." Kata kak Sing seketika. Ia maju menerjang America dengan sebuah tinju. Dengan sigap America mengelak. Arinda maju membantu kak Sing dengan Mandau-nya. Arisin ternyata sudah membuat barrier dan sedang menghapus ingatan para reporter. Hei! Jangan lupa kalau kami juga bisa sihir.

Kak Sing, Arinda dan America sedang asyik bertarung. Sementara aku, aku melihat dari kejauhan dulu. Toh masih masih ada Araya dan siapa itu? Ah aku lupa.. Yang pasti dia adikku juga.

BUAKH! Kak Sing terpental.

DAKH! Arinda terhuyung ke belakang.

"Araya, kau bantu gih." Kataku. Ia menatapku lalu berkata, "Kenapa tidak kakak saja?" Sebuah perempatan jalan muncul di sudut keningku. "Tch! Ya sudah." Jawabku lalu maju. America sedang bertarung kembali melawan Arinda, jadi aku berusaha dengan perlahan mendekatinya sebelum menyerang.

BUAKH!

Satu pukulan chop dari atas langsung membuat America ambruk. Tak salah aku berlatih bersama mas Jerman nih. "-Uhuk uhuk- Tak ada gunanya.. -Uhuk- Kau menghentikanku." Katanya. Aku menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum licik. "Malaysia yang akan melakukannya…"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia bangkit dengan senyuman licik itu. "Malaysia. Yang. Akan. Melakukannya." Jawabnya.

BUAKH! Satu tendangan kulayangkan ke perutnya. Ia langsung terhuyung ke belakang. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk kembali ke dalam gereja.

.

"Sita telah menandatangani perjanjian ini."

Dan aku tahu ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

.

2 minggu kemudian…

World Meeting kembali digelar. Kali ini di America. Sang Personifikasi dengan malas pergi ke salah satu hotel di Washington yang digunakan sebagai tempat World Meeting diadakan. Ia telah mendengar desas-desus dari nation lain kalau Indonesia dan Germany tidak akan datang. Alasannya mudah. Masih dendam dengan America dan Malaysia yang merusak acara pernikahan mereka.

Sret. Pintu jati berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Terlihat seluruh nation telah datang. Layar LCD sudah terpasang rapi dan tinggal digunakan. Yang berbeda adalah dua amplop coklat di atas meja dan beberapa kursi yang kosong. Benar. Indonesia dan Germany tidak ada. Singapore dan Brunei juga. Timor Timur juga tidak datang. Thailand Vietnam, Laos, seluruh ASEAN tidak datang kecuali Malaysia.

"Kenapa ASEAN tidak ada yang datang?" tanyanya. Semua nation langsung menoleh ke arahnya. England yang pertama kali memberi jawaban. "Oh, kau America. Bagus sekali kau sudah datang…" katanya. America memandangnya heran. "Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya America. Kali ini Russia yang menjawab, "Hanya sedikit, da… Tapi benar-benar menguntungkanku, da." Katanya dengan senyum mengerikannya.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya America lagi. Kali ini Australia yang berdiri dan menatapnya dingin. "Selamat America, kau membuat Indonesia dan Germany meninggalkan UN."

"Hah?!"

"Mereka mendeklarasikan perang."

"!"

"Padamu dan Malaysia."

Ruangan hening seketika. Namun…, ada suara…. "… tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit…"

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya America. Semua orang langsung melihat ke bawah meja. Yang mereka temukan adalah…

Bom C4, terpasang rapi dengan sebuah pesan disana.

_"Untuk dua orang yang telah dengan lancangnya mencampuri urusan orang."_

"TIARAAAAAPP!"

BUUUUMM!

"Mission accomplished."

.

.

.

Salah satu markas kemiliteran Indonesia di Surabaya…

"Untuk penyerangan ke Malaysia akan dipimpin oleh Kol. Wido Hafiz, sedangkan untuk penyerangan ke Amerika, pihak Jermanlah yang akan menanganinya." Kata seorang Jenderal di dalam ruangan itu. Bos Indonesia yang merupakan mantan Jenderal hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Mars. Ayubi Putra(3), apakah sudah datang?" Tanya Presiden Indonesia pada ajudannya. Sang ajudan mengangguk dan menjawab, "Sudah, pak."

Tak lama, pintu kaca buram itu terbuka kesamping dan menampilkan seseorang dengan berdiri dengan seragam dan atribut lengkap khas TNI AU. "Pak." Katanya sambil memberi hormat. Presiden berumur 40 tahun itu membalas penghormatan sang Marsekal. "Duduklah." Katanya. Jenderal dan Marsekal itu kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana persiapan penyerangan kita kepada Malaysia?" tanyanya. "Semua sudah beres, Tuan Presiden. Semua TKI dan TKW sudah kita pulangkan. Penyerangan akan dilakukan pukul 00:01 besok. Semua penerbang, pesawat dan amunisi telah siap. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu dan berharap semoga penyerangan ini berhasil." Jawab Marsekal berumur 39 tahun itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Penyerangan ini akan jadi penyerangan yang menentukan. Jika ia berani menggagalkan pernikahan sekaligus penyatuan Negara ini dengan Jerman, maka, peranglah jalan keluarnya." Kata sang Presiden dengan nada geram. Meskipun Indonesia cinta damai, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Malaysia dan America tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Kami mengerti, pak." Kata Jenderal dan Marsekal itu. Sang Presiden mengangguk lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Sore harinya di rumah Samarinda…

"Tenang aja, mbak. Sebentar lagi mbak bisa membalas dendam pada si Maling itu." Kata Jawa Timur. Sulawesi Tenggara menimpali, "Jujur aku kaget kalau si Maling yang nolak. Padahal kita pikir si burger maniak itu." Indonesia menatap keluar jendela. "Keduanya bekerja sama. America tahu bahwa ia akan dicegah untuk masuk oleh Tiana dan yang lainnya. Karena itu ia meminta Malaysia untuk merusak pernikahanku." Katanya.

Jakarta menatapnya, "Lalu, penyerangannya?" tanyanya. "Bukankah itu telah diputuskan Jakarta? Malam ini. Pukul 12 lebih 1 menit, bom pertama dijatuhkan." Jawab Indonesia. Jakarta berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Kau tahu ini akan menjadi perang dunia ke-tiga kan, mbak?" katanya. Indonesia mengangguk. Semua terdiam.

"Jika kita bisa memenangkannya, aku dan Germany yang akan memimpin dunia. America sudah terlalu lama memimpin. Karena itu dunia menjadi kacau. Gaya kepemimpinannya yang sok tahu itu membuatku ingin muntah…" kata Indonesia sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke karpet dimana semangkok coto Makasar menunggu.

Makasar memandang kakaknya dengan penuh selidik. Kakaknya sudah hidup lebih tua dari America meskipun secara administratif masih lebih muda. Walaupun begitu…, ia memiliki firasat buruk. "Mbak, entah kenapa.. Aku memiliki firasat buruk…" katanya. Ke-33 province Indonesia menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Indonesia. Salah satu personifikasi Sulawesi itu menatapnya ragu, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang penting, mbak hati-hati ya…"

'Aku berjanji, Makasar…'

.

.

_"Semua siap."_ Kata seseorang diujung sana. Marsekal Ayubi Putra berbalik menatap pasukannya. "Serang!" katanya memerintah. 30 pesawat berjenis G-RI 40 Indonesia(4) segera lepas landas. Membawa masing-masing 8 bom rudal yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh kota Surabaya dalam sekejap. Tentu saja, sasarannya adalah Malaysia.

Marsekal Ayubi sendiri menaiki pesawatnya. Ia langsung mengudara bersama seluruh pasukannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23:40. Cukup waktu untuk pergi ke Malaysia dan mengobrak-abrik Beberapa kota disana.

Sebuah ear-phone(5) yang bertengger di telinganya bersuara. _"Kita telah memasuki kawasan udara Malaysia, pak."_ Kata seseorang di ujung sana. 'Pukul 23:50' pikirnya. "Jatuhkan bom pertama!" katanya memerintahkan. Pesawat G-RI 40 Indonesia yang paling depan menjatuhkan bom pertama tepat di atas sebuah kota. Kuala Lumpur.

"23:51"

1000 feet

.

Malaysia belum tidur. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah itu.

.

"23:52"

900 feet

.

Adrenalinnya semakin terpacu. Ia merasakan tiap detiknya dengan penuh rasa takut. Bom yang meledak di ruang meeting kemarin membuat tangan kirinya harus diperban seminggu. Tapi entah kenapa…

.

"23:53"

800 feet

.

Ia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menutup mata ia mencoba membayangkan Indonesia. 'Kakaknya' yang ia cintai. Namun juga telah membuatnya terluka.

.

"23:54"

700 feet

.

_"Ganyang Malaysia! Ganyang Malaysia!"_

.

"23:55"

600 feet

.

_"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENGAMBIL KEBUDAYAANKU!"_

.

"23:56"

500 feet

.

_"Untuk kali ini saja aku memaafkanmu, Malingsial."_

"Maafkan aku…"

.

"23:57"

400 feet

.

_"Kami akan menikah."_

"Aku mohon maafkan aku…"

.

"23:58"

300 feet

.

_"Kita menolaknya, lalu pergi."_

"Maafkan aku, kak.. Maafkan aku.."

.

"23:59"

200 feet

.

_"Jangan kau coba untuk menggagalkannya, Malaysia."_

"Sing…, Brunei.., semuanya…"

.

"00:00"

100 feet

.

"Ia telah menandatangani perjanjian ini."

"Kak Indonesia…"

.

"24:01"

BOOOOOMM!

"AARRGGHH!"

Ia terjatuh dan menggelepar. Dadanya seakan dirobek. Sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sensasi yang membuat ia ingin mati. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tubuhnya seakan terbakar. Tubunya seakan meledak. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menahan kesakitan itu.

.

"Malaysia…"

.

"Kak Nesia…"

.

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

.

"Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

A/N: AIYAAAAH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Sudah puas? Maaf kalau agak berantakan. Ini bener-bener, nyaris nge-plek sama yang di catetan saya. Aaah… saya gabisa curcol banyak-banyak. Papa saya keburu pulang.

1: Personifikasi sering dikira politisi. Itu memang salah satu usaha pemerintahan tiap Negara untuk menyembunyikan jati diri para nation.

2: alat mirip HP khusus untuk merekam video.

3: OC asli saya.

4: Pesawat tempur buatan Indonesia. (anggap aja sudah ada…)

5: alat transmisi kecil yang dikaitkan di telinga. Mirip earphone tanpa kabel.

Makasih untuk semua yang nge-review. Next chapt preview:

"Malaysia diserang!"

"Diperkirakan 1 juta warga Malaysia meninggal, sisanya hilang dan luka-luka. Kerugian diperkirakan mencapai triliunan dolar."

"PBB tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena Indonesia telah keluar dari PBB."

"America mendapat serangan yang cukup berat. Lebih dari 2 juta orang meninggal dan 3 juta orang luka-luka. Kerugian diperkirakan mencapai triliunan dolar. "

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan Ludwig Weillschmist dan Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara?"

"Indonesien, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cukup baik. Yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai."

"Singapore, Brunei, dan Timor-Timur menyatakan perang kepada Malaysia."

"Austria, Italia, dan Jepang telah menyatakan perang pada America."

.

.

.

Inilah awalnya.

.

.

.

Review~


	8. Keputusan menuju Perang

A/N: HAAAAI~~ KEMBALI BERSAMA SAYA LAGII~~~ Bener-bener dah…, meskipun sudah sedikit mengecewakan tetap banyak yang nge-review… Beruntung banget deh punya readers seperti readers-readers saya ini… *peluksemuareaders*

Yak! Gimana chapter "Maafkan Aku"-nya? Keren? Biasa? Garing? Lumayan? Uapik? Mak nyus? Nyampah? Tuangkan semua di-review anda! SEMUA KRITIK SARAN CURCOLAN FLAME REQUEST DLL! SEMUA DITERIMA!

Makasih buat beberapa rekan seperjuangan, sebangsa, setanah air, sefandom, senasib, dan seterusnya yang telah memberikan saran-saran yang astojim awesome banget! Oya! Satu lagi! CPU saya lagi di servis, mudah-mudahan cepet selesai.. AMIEEEEN!

OK. Balesan review? Dibawah aja ya? Sekarang kita langsung buka aja! CHAPTER 8: Menuju Peperangan.

.

.

.

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

Asap hitam membumbung ke angkasa. Bintang-bintang yang semula tampak bercahaya mulai tertutup pekatnya asap. Jejeran rumah-rumah penduduk, gedung, dan bangunan lain yang semula damai, kini telah terlalap api. Sebagian rata dengan tanah, sebagian menunggu sampai pondasi mereka hancur dan rubuh. Jerit tangis manusia, teriakan kehilangan akan sanak saudara, langsung terdengar di seantero Malaysia.

"…" Marsekal Ayubi Putra menatap lautan api dibawahnya dengan datar. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk segera menghentikan pengeboman, namun tugasnya adalah memporak-porandakannya. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan…?' sesalnya. "Mundur." Perintahnya."Pak?" Tanya para bawahannya dengan heran. "KITA MUNDUR KAU MENGERTI?!" perintahnya lebih keras. Tak perlu menunggu, ia memutar balikkan pesawatnya kembali ke tanah air Indonesia.

Melihat pimpinannya mundur, semua anggota kompi itu mundur. Asap tinggi dan jilatan api itu mereka tinggalkan. Misi mereka telah selesai.

.

.

.

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You**

Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu

Hati-hati! Chapter ini mengandung war scene, hint of WW2, dan semi-dark!Indonesia dan semi-dark!Germany.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, kali ini saya telah berdiri di salah satu bagian kota Kuala Lumpur yang semalam telah dibombardir oleh pasukan Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Udara. Seperti terlihat dilayar TV Anda, hampir seluruh bangunan hancur dan terbakar. Bahkan, masih terlihat kobaran api di belakang sana. Tidak ada yang tahu motif dari pengeboman ini. Namun, rumor mengatakan bahwa gagalnya pernikahan Ludwig Weillschmidt dan Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara karena Rafka Abdulah Rizkia yang menjadi penyebabnya. Saya, Michella Agatha dari Kuala Lumpur untuk VOA, melaporkan. Kembali ke studio."

"A-a-a.. ENGLAAAND!"

.

.

England masih asyik dengan buku Sherlock Holmes di tangan. Sebuah cangkir berukir bunga-bungaan berada di tangan satunya. "Pagi yang tenang, damai, dan sejahtera untuk–"

BRAAK!

"GIT! TAK TAHUKAH KAU PINTU ITU–"

"ENGLAND! MALAYSIA DISERANG!"

"MAH– Apa?"

"Malaysia. Dibom habis-habisan sama Indonesia."

"Ap– Indonesia katamu?"

"Ya!"

Cangkir terjatuh dari tangannya. Buku Sherlock Holmes pun tergeletak di tanah. Mulutnya ternganga. Indonesia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Bom yang dipasang Indonesia memang tidak melukainya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi berefek sangat besar pada America dan Malaysia. 'Mungkinkah...'

"Australia, darimana kau dapat berita itu?" Tanya England. "Dari VOA. Semua saluran televisi menayangkannya!" jawab sang Negara pecinta koala. England segera masuk ke dalam. Tak menggubris cangkir dan bukunya yang masih tergeletak ditanah, ia segera menyalakan TV dan melihat berita.

"… Diperkirakan 1 juta warga Malaysia meninggal, sisanya hilang dan luka-luka. Sampai saat ini, kerugian diperkirakan mencapai triliunan dollar."

Ia tak bisa bicara.

Layar kaca kotak itu menampilkan keadaan yang porak poranda. Api masih menjilati sisa bangunan yang ada. Bangkai rumah dan kendaraan, mungkin juga manusia berserakkan dimana-mana. Terlihat orang-orang membawa sanak saudara mereka yang menjerit kesakitan. Sekujur tubuh melepuh, bahkan mungkin sudah tak bernyawa. "Tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin…" katanya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk.

Ia menutup mata. Ia berulang kali telah mengingatkan kedua koloninya. 'Relakan ia! SUDAH KUBILANG RELAKAN DIA!' pikirnya. Kemarin ia tidak bisa datang sehingga ia menitipkan segalanya pada Australia. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Malaysia dan America sudah menggagalkan pernikahan itu. Dan England sangat kecewa pada dua mantan koloni-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba berita itu terganti, "Terima kasih, Anastasia. Saat ini kita beralih ke America. Blitzkrieg kembali terulang, jutaan warga America di seluruh Negara bagian meninggal dan luka-luka. Kata sang presenter. Layar TV berganti kembali. Kali ini terlihat kepulan asap dari atas kota New York. Patung liberty hancur sebagian, puing-puingnya masih terlihat di pulau kecil itu.

.

"Australia, beritahu semua personifikasi untuk melihat berita ini."

.

"Ya, selamat pagi pemirsa. Saya telah berdiri di kota New York, kota yang sebelumnya penuh dengan kehidupan, telah menjadi kota mati. Serangan armada udara Jerman tadi malam memporak-porandakan hampir seluruh wilayah Amerika. Terlihat pemadam kebakaran masih mencoba memadamkan sisa-sisa api yang masih membakar beberapa bangunan…"

.

Segelas wine jatuh dan pecah. Menumpahkan isinya hingga mengotori lantai dibawahnya. France tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya mampu melihat bagaimana sang penguasa porak-poranda.

.

"… diperkirakan kerusakan yang sama juga terjadi diseluruh Negara bagian. Kota-kota vital pun tak luput dari serangan ini. Kota-kota seperti California, New Jersey, bahkan Washington D.C juga mengalami kerusakan yang parah…"

.

Romano yang sedang asyik mengunyah tomat kini terbatuk-batuk saat melihat berita di layar kaca kotak itu. Terlihat parahnya kerusakan Negara adidaya itu. Spain yang baru kembali dari ladang juga kaget. Terbukti dari keranjang tomatnya yang terjatuh sampai terguling.

.

"… Tak hanya itu, kamp-kamp militer America pun tak luput dari serangan bom-bom armada udara Jerman. Serangan yang dilaksanakan secara mendadak dan berskala besar ini membuat badan kemiliteran America tidak mampu mempersiapkan apa-apa…"

.

Semua Negara Nordik langsung menghentikan acara sarapan mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang berani berkomentar. Awalnya mereka berpikir ancaman Indonesia dan Germany tidak akan terjadi. Namun ternyata…

.

"… PBB pun saat ini belum bisa melakukan apa-apa karena secara administratif, Indonesia dan Jerman telah mengundurkan diri dari organisasi perdamaian dunia itu…"

.

Negara-negara timur tengah dan Asia selatan menatap layar TV mereka sambil menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali. "Acha, acha… Sita marah besar rupanya…" komentar India. Yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

.

"... Apakah ini berhubungan dengan pernikahan Ludwig Weillschmidt dan Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara? Kita masih belum bisa memastikan."

.

'Tentu saja ada…' pikir Bos Indonesia. Ia menatap berita itu dengan wajah datar. Tak ada emosi yang terukir disana. Namun dalam hati ia puas. Paling tidak, Malaysia dan America telah mendapat ganjarannya. Hanya tinggal menyatukan dua Negara secara diam-diam saja, lalu segera membentuk satu unit militer yang kuat untuk persiapan perang yang lebih lanjut.

'Kalau kalian bernai mengganggu penyatuan ini, bahkan sampai menuduh Sitaresmi menandatangani surat perjanjian Uni palsu dengan si maniak hero dan burger, inilah yang akan terjadi. Perang.' Batin sang Presiden, lalu menandatangani surat keputusan Presiden untuk segera menyatakan perang perang pada America dan Malaysia.

.

-Germany's POV-

"Indonesien, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku dengan nada puas. Kulihat ia yang sedang menatap halamannya dengan seulas senyum. Tampaknya ia juga puas. "Cukup baik, yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. _At least_, akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana akibatnya jika mencampuri urusan orang." Katanya sambil berbalik dan menatapku. Sejak kami berdua cukup dekat, aku melihat warna matanya sedikit berubah. Dari hitam menjadi hitam dengan sedikit aksen biru, sedangkan warna mataku sendiri menjadi sedikit lebih gelap.

Aku kembali fokus pada berita yang sedang disiarkan sementara Indonesien menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia ikut menatap layar televisi dengan seksama.

"… Ya, saat ini saya telah ditemani oleh adik Alex, seorang warga Amerika yang selamat dari pengeboman semalam. Selamat pagi, Alex." Kata sang reporter. "Selamat –hiks- pagi…" jawab anak itu dengan isakan. Kami berdua semakin seksama menatap layar televisi. "Alex, Alex bisa coba ceritakan kejadian semalam?" Tanya reporter itu dengan nada lembut.

Anak bernama Alex itu mengusap air mata yang masih menuruni pipinya, lalu mulai bercerita. "Se-semalam…, a-aku sedang tidur. Lalu -hiks- ada suara letusan yang -hiks- keras dan letusan lain lalu.., lalu…" anak itu menangis dan tidak lagi melanjutkan ceritanya. Kulirik Sitaresmi yang mengeratkan gigi-giginya, ia terlihat tidak senang.

"Lalu rumah temanku -hiks-, Berny, hancur… Begitu -hiks- juga yang lain. Semua hancur.. Semua -hiks- hancur…" katanya. Aku sedikit terenyuh. Dulu aku pun pernah mengalaminya. Kulihat Sitaresmi yang terlihat makin tidak senang. Wajahnya sudah sangat masam. "Indonesien…" panggilku lirih. Ia langsung berdiri dengan mendecakkan lidahnya. Kembali ditatapnya halaman rumahnya dengan wajah masam.

Aku kembali menatap layar kotak bening itu. "I-ini -hiks- tidak adil! KENAPA KAMI YANG HARUS KENA IMBASNYA?!"

Deg.

_"KENAPA KAMI YANG HARUS KENA IMBASNYA?!"_

_"Karena kau kalah dariku, da. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya dengan cara memberikan kakakmu padaku, da? Bukankah itu adil?"_

Aku mengepalkan dua tanganku. Kata-kata yang sama yang pernah kulontarkan pada para sekutu. Tepat saat aku kehilangan segalanya. Tanahku, rakyatku, kakakku. Mereka ingn merenggut satu hal yang penting bagiku sekali lagi. Bukankah hal ini tidak bisa dimaafkan? Kalau mereka tidak ingin mengalaminya, kenapa mereka melakukannya padaku?

Kulirik Indonesien yang juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping kiri kanan. Ia juga pernah kehilangan segalanya. Tanahnya, kebebasannya, rakyatnya, para pemimpinnya, saudara-saudaranya. Aku menyadari kami berdua sama. Sama-sama tidak ingin dipandang lemah. Kalau kami bisa memenangkan perang ini…

"Kita pasti bisa memenangkan perang ini, Rhein…" katanya tiba-tiba. Ia telah menggunakan nama kecilku. Dulu hanya kakakku yang memanggilku begitu. Namun sejak si Kolkhoz itu mengambilnya, kakaku tak pernah lagi memanggilku 'Rhein'. "Kau yakin?" tanyaku. Kekalahan untuk yang ketiga tak ingin kudapatkan. Aku harus menang bersamanya. "Aku yakin, Rhein… Aku yakin…" katanya.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu Rumah Sakit di Amerika…

Tit.

Tit.

Tit.

Tit.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Rasanya berat… Rasanya sakit… Ia ingin mati, tapi ia tak bisa. Warganya…, orang-orangnya…, mereka semua membutuhkannya. '… Nnngh… Dimana ini..?' pikirnya. Matanya yang mulai kabur akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas. "…. Ini.. Dimana?" katanya. Rupanya suaranya cukup kenang sehingga seorang suster yang merawatnya mendengarnya.

"Oh, syukurlah Anda sudah sadar…" kata suster itu. "Ya…, tapi… Ini dimana, ya..?" Tanya sang personifikasi. Suster itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Anda berada di Rumah Sakit. Pagi tadi, Anda ditemukan berada di bawah puing-puing rumah Anda yang hancur."

Deg.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang malam lalu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Bagaimana satu-persatu bom dijatuhkan, menghantam tanah, meledak, dan membunuh ribuan rakyatnya.

Membunuhnya…

"…"Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. 'Harusnya aku tak melakukannya…' pikirnya lagi. '… Tapi aku mencintainya… Sangat mencintainya… Apakah aku memang…, harus merelakannya…?' pikirnya. Saat ini hatinya ragu. Jika ia terus menentang, ia yakin Germany dan Indonesia akan terus melayangkan serangan. Jutaan lagi warga terbunuh, dan nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

'Aku tak peduli jika aku mati.. Tapi, aku tak boleh membiarkan wargaku mati. Sial.., aku dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit…'

"Good morning, Alfred."

Alfred mencoba melongokkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sang Presiden bersama sang ajudan berdiri dengan sebuket bunga ditangan. "B– maksudku, pak Presiden?" jawab Alfred. Sang Presiden menyuruh ajudannya keluar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. "Baik." Jawab America singkat. Sang Presiden meletakkan sebuket bunga itu di meja di sudut ruangan sebelum kembali menghampiri personifikasi negaranya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin melawan?" Tanya Bos-nya lagi. America terdiam. Itulah yang membebani pikirannya sejak tadi. Jika ia melawan…, Indonesia akan makin tidak senang padanya. Jika lawannya bukan Germany siapa lagi? Ia tak mungkin melawan Indonesia. Ia tak tega.

"Entahlah… Aku tak tahu…" jawabnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Sang Presiden menghela naas. "Kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu. America menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Tentu aku masih mencintainya. Sejak dulu aku ingin melakukan hubungan uni dengannya. Namun semua tidak mau. Katanya, Indonesia hanya akan menyusahkan saja. Tapi saat ini, bahkan Anda pun ingin melakukan hubungan uni dengannya." Terang America panjang lebar.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Membiarkan mereka mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. "… Kalau kita menang, kita bisa membuat Indonesia menjadi milikmu." Kata sang Presiden. America menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "A-apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kita harus memenangkan perang ini."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, pagi ini, VOA akan memberitakan perkembangan terbaru dari penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Jerman dan Indonesia kepada Amerika dan Malaysia. Setelah 3 minggu memulihkan kondisi Negara, akhirnya Malaysia dan Amerika menyatakan perang pada Jerman dan Indonesia. Amerika pun mencoba untuk mengajak Negara-negara lainnya untuk menyatakan perang pada Jerman dan Indonesia. Hal ini mendapat kecaman dari pemerintah Indonesia yang mengatakan bahwa Amerika adalah Negara pengecut.

Tak hanya Indonesia, banyak Negara di Asia juga berpendapat demikian. Indonesia segera memprakarsai berdirinya AMU atau Asian Military United yang akan ditanda tangani hari ini oleh seluruh Negara ASEAN kecuali Malaysia, negara-negara Asia Selatan, Asia Timur, dan Timur tengah. Menurut perkembangan terbaru Singapore, Brunei, dan Timor-Timur menyatakan perang kepada Malaysia."

.

Hanya ada satu keputusan untuk diambil.

.

"Seluruh dunia mempertanyakan, inikah awal perang dunia ke-3? Karena menurut berita yang baru saja di dapat, Austria, Italia, dan Jepang telah menyatakan perang pada Amerika. Apakah hal ini dimototri oleh 3 orang politisi terkemuka masing-masing Negara yang merupakan teman baik dari Ludwig Weillschmidt? Ataukah ini merupakan balas dendam dari kekalahan grup Poros dalam perang dunia 2?

Para pemimpin Negara dari tiga Negara menyatakan bahwa hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua, dan hanya usaha untuk menjatuhkan Amerika dari posisi Negara adikuasa. Benarkah sebetulnya, para Negara tidak suka jika Amerika yang terus memegang kekuasaan? Kita hanya bisa menebak dan menunggu, siapakah pemenang dari perang yang akan dimulai."

.

Perang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yosh! Gut! Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana? Cukup bagus? Atau jelek?Maaf disini saya pake banyak OC, sangat diperlukan sih. Next CHAP! Ada…., perang. PERANG! Doakan mudah-mudahan cukup bagus dan tidak mengecewakan. OK, balesan review!

**buahindonesia: **Ya, maaf baru bales. Akan saya usahakan. Mudah-mudahan. Nih udah update.

**Mokakoshi: **Kemanisen? Saya kasih asem-pahitnya disini.

**Nesia Hunter: **Wokeh. Makasih review-nya…

**Guest/Yunjou:** Owaii~ Brarti kita bisa pairingan… Tenang, chap depan ada kok…

**Mijls Saule: **Jangan-jangan ini bruder ya? Terserah dah.. Pokoknya makasih udah review…

**aa: **Maaf! Gomenasai! *bowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbow* Ini udah update. Tpi Fic saya emang sering nyampah… :P

**Terserah: **Makasih udah review… Saya usahakan nggak kayak gini lagi. *bow*

Yak! OK! Karena next chap adalah chapter yang …, penting. Jadi, TAK ADA PREVIEW! Liat saja chapter depan, dan.. REVIEW~


End file.
